


Everglow

by DeviousBodminEngr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, emotional loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousBodminEngr/pseuds/DeviousBodminEngr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So if you love someone, you should them know, the light that you left me will Everglow...</p><p>If a man is brave enough to love you after you broke his heart, I guarantee you, he is the one.</p><p>Severus a Snape is indeed a broken man, can Remus Lupin fix him?<br/>While in another part of town...<br/>Remus Lupin's life is beginning to crumble, will one Severus Snape be able to mend his broken world?<br/>Will their love for each other be strong enough for them to pull through?</p><p>Cause you give me this feeling, this Everglow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Same Mistakes

*I'm not falling for a second chance, I'm screaming at the top of my voice. Give me reason, but don't give me choice, because I'll just make the same mistakes again.*

Two years, two years had gone by since The Second Wizarding Wars finished, and it's been two months since one Remus Lupin had whisked Severus Snape away to safety and prejudice from the wizarding society. He had been cleared of all charges as was not going to Azkaban, he was a free man, and he couldn't be any happier than he is right now.

Two months since they've started on their journey together. Finally together. It was nearly midnight as he stood on the balcony of their Scottish beach house. The salty sea breeze touching his face, and the endless smell of freedom infiltrating his nose. The breeze was touching his face like a soft caress of a beautiful woman, soft, warm, caring. Sleep had never come easy to him for as long as he can remember. His Mind was such a dark place that when he closes his eyes, his mind is still reeling, and the nightmares would come and spare him no mercy.

It's a beautiful two bedroom home near the ocean by a secluded lighthouse in Scotland, a place that Severus had owned for years, it was a place of refuge, peace, and tranquility, and he wanted nothing more than to share it with his Remus. He was so used to isolation that sometimes he does not know how to act around others...even his Remus, and instead he finds solace when he was alone. 

But this, this was home, he could already smell the sweet scent of salvation and refuge. There was no dark mark to burn, no Lemmon drop offering headmaster, no spying, no dunderheaded children, no Potter, no Weasley, almost...no nothing. Nothing.

"Sev?"

Suddenly he snapped out of his reverie and turned his head. He hadn't just been imagining his voice, he stood right there leaning against the sliding door. The breeze was lightly blowing his hair and his soft features shining under the light of the moon. He shook his head and cleared his throat and gave him a small smile and nod. "I was just getting some air, are you alright luv? It's past midnight you should be sleeping..." 

He walked and stood right next to him and leaned his back on the railing facing him. "So should you..." He smiled a bit, there was always that stubborn smart ass side of him that he absolutely adored (but would vehemently deny). In all of the times they've been together he felt that he didn't deserve any type of affection from him, not after what he had done to him in the past. He felt a nudge from him and realized he had zoned out again while he was talking.

"Are you okay? I mean, don't lie to me Sev, are you sure you're okay?" He just looked at him, and he sighed and placed his hand on his cheeks and he was stunned and just kept on staring like a deer in the headlights. "You don't seem to feel sick..." He said touching his forehead "you don't feel warm, and I don't feel any fever." When he removed his hands he shivered and felt like as if he had lost something vital, and it didn't go unnoticed. 

Remus tilted his head a little, and Severus smiled it was a notion he picked up from him out of all those years working with him. Moving closer she stunned him again by leaning her hand on his shoulder "I couldn't sleep either." 

He saw him visibly swallowing hard and tried to calm himself but then he snaked an arm around him and gently let her fingertips rub his lower right hip gently. Severus closed his eyes and made a noise of appreciation. To which he leant down and placed a kiss on his forehead and nearly fainted when his scent assaulted his nostrils. It smelled so sweetly of vanilla, strawberries and cinnamon, and Remus's favorite, chocolate. It smelled heavenly. "Lay with me?" 

His eyes snapped open but he stayed silent. He wasn't sure if his ears were playing a trick on him. Remus turned and looked up at him, his chin on his shoulder. "We both need to sleep, and maybe it will help if we're not alone?" 

Severus bit his inner cheek and hesitated for a bit before giving him a nod and let him pull him back inside. He took a deep breath as he followed him inside and to the bedroom. When they were inside the room, he watched as he slid under the covers and beckoned for him to come too. He slowly made his way to slip into bed with him, but his hand stopped him.

"Sev, look at you.." He started looking at him with an arched brow "you won't be comfortable in that robe. We're both adults here, why don't you shed that and get more comfortable instead. I really wouldn't mind if you slept with just your boxers or flannels on and with or without your shirt." 

He suddenly felt the heat rising from his cheeks, but he was right, the robe would just be driving him mad for the remainder of the night. Reluctantly, he stood up and removed the robe, folded it and placing it on the chair. He timidly slid back in bed as stealthy as he can hoping he won't notice but judging by how he smirked he knew that he did.

Remus flicked the lamp off that was on his side and whispered a goodnight to him. About an hour later, he felt himself succumbing to sleep when he shifted and tangled his legs between his and his head making its way to his chest, pillowing it. He felt his breath hitch and he opened his eyes to take a glance at him.

He tried to calm himself and closed his eyes again, Remus' foot started moving against his leg and his hand found its way to his chest. He made a slight groan that vibrated through his chest. It's hard to imagine that the once double spy, ex death eater, and dungeon bat had turned into a puppy when a man rubbed at his chest....well, not any man, just this man beside him. He felt like he was melting faster than snow under the bright sunlight.

His pleased moan didn't go unnoticed by Remus who rubbed at his chest down to his torso and he feared he was going to be embarrassed that if he woke up, he couldn't suppress his arousal any longer. He stayed as still as possible and tried to slow his breathing to make it look like he was sleeping. But he can't fool her... Not his Remus.  
"Do you like it when I run your belly and your chest Sev?" He asked sweetly and quietly  
Severus swallowed hard and tried to pretend sleep. "Sev, I know you're awake." He stated flatly. 

He sighed and shifted a little "I've never lied to you, and I'm not starting now... Yes Remus, I like it when you do that..." Remus was shocked and happy at the same time. Here was Severus Snape, one of the most feared Hogwarts Professor, and once public enemy number two, acted like a stuttering puppy under her touch. He smiled knowing what he accomplished but asked herself how far could they really go? 

Suddenly Remus felt bold enough and let his fingertips played with the waistband of his boxers and he heard him take in a long breath. He took his hand gently and looked at him confused "Wolf, what are you doing?" He felt a warm sensation both in his belly and on his cheeks and was glad it was dark that he couldn't see this; "do-do you want me to stop?" He asked shyly; he swallowed hard and let go of her wrist "do you want to stop?" 

Before he could answer he found himself pinned down to the bed. His hand held his and his legs were nestled between the other's "what do you want Severus? Tell me, what do you really want?" His breath was hot on his cheeks and his lips were close enough to kiss him if he wanted to. 

He was rendered speechless and stared up at him, their breathes were turning ragged with each second, he tilted his head and leaned down resting his forehead on Severus'; "tell me..." He whispered so softly.

Severus couldn't take his eyes off of him, and in turn he kissed him hard and deep "I want to feel... I want... I want you to help me feel Remus..please." His heart broke for him as those words left hislips. He thought about it before giving him a slight nod and letting their lips met in fiery kiss. 

He felt him shiver and he whispered against his lips "help me to feel alive again..." He intertwined their fingers and kissed him with all the pent up passion and love he had for him over the years. He kept them all bottled up because he felt like he didn't deserve any of his attention let alone his love. His tongue slipped past the barrier of his lips and a low moan escaped his chest as his fingertips caressed his shoulders and his Sandy hair.

"I-I-I'm not... I'm not good for you, Remus..." He rasped out but Remus leaned dowm and cut him off mid sentence with a searing kiss and flipped their over rolling them and pinning him on the bed. His hand gripped his waist as he broke the kiss and looked down at him. His eyes was so dark with arousal that he couldn't remember how it had happened. But before he even knew it, there they were gloriously naked for each other's eyes to feast on, their bodies glistening with a light sheen of sweat and to him he looked magnificent, like a fine piece of artwork laid before his very eyes.

They moved in unison and he made a mental note of the sounds he is making. His moans, and whispering of his name over and over like a prayer. The feeling of his nails digging to his back muscles, thighs, shoulders, and even his ass. The feeling of his teeth grazing his earlobes, and nipping at his collarbone. It was like a dream, one of which he never wanted to wake from. 

Remus arched his back and within seconds he came screaming his name as his back arched off the mattress and giving in to his own release spraying it all over their bodies. Severus kissed from his neck to his earlobe. His tongue flicking over his collarbone and sucking a pulse before he leant his head back and moaned his name as Remus spilled himself deep inside him, while he spilled his own over their stomachs for the second time. Thrusting his hips a few more times he collapsed on top of him catching their breaths. 

A few minutes later and finally both catching their ragged breath he smiled softly and kissed his temple. "Remus that was..." But he was immediately cut of by him "a mistake..." His smile faded, right there and then Severus Snape's cracked heart shattered into pieces. He felt as if the world stopped spinning as the final glimpse of light was taken away from him.


	2. Chapter 2: Losing You

Severus couldn't even look him in the eye. "A mistake..." It echoed inside his head. It was all just a mistake; this is the first time in years that he had let himself listen to his heart, give way to his emotions; "and look at where it got you now..." A small voice inside his head whispered to him. He swallowed the lump that was on his throat and nodded a little, slowly he stood up without giving him a backwards glance. He made a quick grab of his boxers and donned on his robe; Remus stood up from the bed, and stared at the man before him, swallowing the lump in his own throat he rasped "where are you going?" He asked knowing it was a stupid question. What did he expect? That even when he had told him that it was a mistake he'd still stay with him? 

At that moment Severus chose the obvious and ignored his question and walked towards the door, holding the knob and twisting it open he said in a very small voice; "I'm sorry Remus..." He said in a voice so small it almost ended like it was a whisper and exited through the door without looking back. He sounded so broken, so fragile and at that instant he regretted what he did. Wrapping the blankets around his naked body, he stood up and went after him "Severus!" He shouted at him and ran to the door. "Shit!" He cursed herself; going back to the room she donned on his own robe and went to his own bedroom door. He knocked on the wooden oak, his heart on his throat "Sev..." He said, but there was no sound. He knocked again, knowing that he was inside; "Severus, please let me explain..." He tried to explain. He took hold of the door knob and tired twisting it open, he could feel the magic tingling before his fingers, his wards were too strong.

There was no use in blowing the door down, Merlin knows what kind of wards he used to ward his door, away from him. He had called him a monster in the past, and looking at himself, he realized that he wasn't wrong. He placed his forehead on the cold wooden door and whispered "Sev, I am so sorry... Please... I'm so so sorry Sev..." But still he was met by silence.

It was well into daybreak, and Severus still hadn't managed a shut eye. Quickly after he left her room he went straight to the bathroom and locked himself inside, letting the tears fall freely. Moments later he heard her knocking but it was all too much for him to take. The pain, the rejection, the look in his eyes as he said those words to him. He loved him oh so much that he'd give his own life, only if he knew. 

He knew he was asking for too much, how would a handsome, kind, person that he was love a man like him? He did things that no other man could do. He brought death, pain, sorrow, and other morbid thoughts to society just as he brought on knowledge and life

He had been called a monster, a traitor, and yes, he believed them. Remus believed him to be a traitor, and to Severus, if Remus could see him as nothing but as a traitor then it is true. He was nothing but an empty shell of the man who he used to be. He leaned his head back on the door trying to calm his heavy breathing; why did he even let his emotions rule him? For so long he had kept those things buried deep in the crevices of his heart where no man could dig it up. For years he had put up a wall around his heart, protecting himself from the cruel world and it only took one man to bring all those walls down.

After Remus had brought them down, he thought he had seen light, but tonight... All he could see was darkness. Perhaps it was the only thing left in his life, darkness. There was no hope, no light, no nothing. Just darkness. How could have he been such a fool? 

After managing to take a decent shower, he packed his things in a bag and scribbled a simple note to leave him by. Slowly he dressed and packed his belongings. Quietly he exited his room and left the folded piece of paper on the table where he'd be able to find it when he wakes. Holding onto the knob, he took one last look at the far end of the hall fixating his gaze to the door of his room. He felt new set of tears prickling his eyes, and without thinking back he opened the door and walked away. 

It was the only thing left to do, he couldn't let him see how vulnerable he was. He couldn't let him see the poor excuse of a man that he is. Yes, he loved him but he didn't love him; there's nothing keeping him here. He loved him, and he will never stop, he's too far in too deep to stop now. He will love him from afar, perhaps his life will be better when he's far away. He deserves the best, and it wasn't him.

Remus didn't know what to do, his heart ached for the man across the hall from where he is. Finally he decided that he was everything to him, and she vitally needed him. He had to make things right, to tell him that he was wrong, and perhaps tell him the truth. He stood up and donned on his robe, he quietly exited the room and went to his door. "Sev?" He called out quietly. He tried prying the door open and it clicked, he poked his head inside only to see a well made bed. 

He Furrowed his brows and continued on walking. "Sev?" He called out for him from the living room, and still nothing. He looked into the kitchen and he wasn't there either. Finally he saw something atop the coffee table along with a single black rose. He slipped the card open and the words stole the air from his lungs. There was nothing but two simple words "I'm sorry..." It read. Quickly he looked into the coat close to see that his scarf, robes, and coat were gone. He ran into his room and looked into the wardrobe, it was empty. 

He picked his pockets in search of his emergency port key. Once he found them, he held his bags in his hand and breathed in deep before muttering the password to activate the port key, and with a crack he was gone...

Remus heard the sound of a port key being activated, he quickly ran to the balcony just to see Severus in time to be sucked into the port hole and be gone. Tears ran down his face unknown, he felt his heart clench and the wind taken away from his lungs. What had he done? He loved him that was for sure, and he knew that he loved him even if he haven't voiced it out yet. He slid down onto the floor not knowing where they were leading now, last night was the first time he ever really felt love and what did he do? He drove away the only man who didn't dare lie to him. 

They both wanted nothing more than to be loved and cared for, but what did he do? "Why do you have to be such a fool?" The little voice inside his head shouted "COWARD!" The voice yelled at him. He chocked out ugly sobs as he felt his heart finally breaking into millions of pieces, only this time he was the one to be blamed. He did this, and he guessed this is the price he has to pay.

Severus apparated to his old home at Spinner's end. He sat for a while thinking about what he was going to do. He had to leave, that was his final option. But he wouldn't be manipulated, he would quit on Albus, he would send his resignation and never look back. But would he tell someone? God knows he started an apothecary business with Granger, of all people... But it's good. Finally there was that one thing he did that was because he wasn't told but because he wanted to! Even if it were with Granger!

Would he tell her? Why? Was she the best option? Surely of he told Potter he would blab to it to Albus, and BLACK! No way in hell he was telling Draco...just what would his godson think of him?! No way he'd be telling any form of WEASLEY TOO! granger it was then... This was NOW AOD NEVER! 

He picked up a bit of floo powder and flooed Granger

"HERMIONE"

He talked on the floo before he heard a voice over ... "One second, Sev!"

"Sev, what's up..." Hermione said after her head appeared in the fire. Severus sighed, sell this is now or never. "Hermione, listen..." He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need you to do something for me..."

Hermione furrowed her brows but agreed nonetheless "okay... What's it about?"

"It's about Remus..." Severus said with a chocked voice. Hermione began to worry, weren't they together? Away, somewhere?

"Aren't you with him?" She asked, and Severus sighed "just do this for me please?" she could hear the pleading in his voice so she nodded.

"P-please tell him...I'm...I'm gonna be away for a while." He started emotions heavy on his throat. "And please, tell him..." He closed his eyes momentarily since he was doing something albeit foreign. "please tell him, I love him...." The revelation made hermione's eyes almost budge out of his head but said nothing in return,(so the rumors was true, she thought) instead she continued to listen to the man "...I don't care if he loves someone else, just tell him. Please tell him not to be worried or bothered at all, because I'm not hoping he'll love me back..." He said with a little bitter laugh, trying to gauge himself from his emotions "...I-I-know it sounds so foolish, and I can't change...things, but please...please tell him...I love him."

Hermione sighed and bit her lower lip; so he loved him, but why was he running away? He nodded his head and quiet replied "alright, I'll be sure to tell him when we all go back today" Severus sighed and smiled a sad smile, he was about to thank him but suddenly there was a loud bang! He felt himself being thrashed away, he could still hear Hermione from their other line, but sadly the oblivion took him away, and he succumbed into darkness...


	3. Chapter 3: Keep Holding On

*there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on, coz you know we'll make it through.*

"SHIT!" Hermione cursed quickly casting a spell to see from where Severus was flooing . "HARRY!! RON!! DRACO!!" She called out, but nothing. "HARRY!! RON!! DRACO!!" She called again, even louder, and finally it got his attention. "What?" Harry came in strolling quickly with Ron and Draco hot on his heels. "Something happened to Severus..." she said with fear in her voice "what?" Ron said confused. 

"H-he called me, told me he has something for me to say to Remus... And then, Just as we were finishing up, there was a loud bang, things were knocked over, and I could hear crushes, hexes! ...I-I kept calling out for him but he didn't respond. 

Harry furrowed his brow and nodded, "did you get to know from where he's calling? Was Remus there? Are they okay? Where are they? Something?" Draco asked all in one blow; "he seemed to be alone, he was at home. He said he was going away..." Hermione said panicking "Mione, relax..." Ron said last calmly; "We'll call for help, I'll call Dad and Percy...they'll help! " Draco modded "I'm calling father!" Harry nodded too "I've already sent a Patronus to Albus and Minerva..." With that they went onto their business.

 

"I think it will be better if we flooed him first." Hermione suggested, and Sirius could only nod in response. Hermione flooed Remus, and after a short wait, his head popped up. "Remus..." She said calmly "hey, Mione...I-I won't be back today-" but he was cut off "Moony, are you okay?" She asked, but Remus stayed silent "I'm f-fine...I just-I'm not coming back to Hogwarts today..." He finished quietly. Hermione looked to Sirius, her expression clearly saying that something is up; "Moony were coming to pick you up..." But she was cut of "what? No, I won't be coming in today-" but Hermione cut him off too, "we're coming for you, we'll talk when we get there..." She said hanging up. "I think someone had a bad night." 

Fortunately, they knew where he was supposed to be staying. Sirius knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, Remus emerged his eyes red and puffy and so was his nose. "Are you okay?" Sirius asked him; Remus tried to lie and shook her head "yeah, I'm fine... Just...a little cold." They walked in to the house and looked in trying to see if Severus had been there and why on Earth did he call Hermione to leave a message for Remus.

"Moony, was Sev here with you?" Sirius asked him trying to gauge his reactions by keeping his emotions at bay. Remus momentarily zoned out but answered nonetheless "y-yeah he was here, why?" Remus asked; Hermione and Sirius looked at each other: "where is he now?" Hermione asked, Remus furrowed his brows trying to see past through the questions, but still he answered "I don't know..." He answered quietly 

"Moony, when did he leave?" Sirius asked "what's with all the questions? Why are you looking for him?" Remus asked back a little annoyed "please, Moony just answer me...please." Sirius said trying to stay calm for him. "He left this morning, I don't know where he's going before you ask, he never told me he was leaving in the first place." 

Remus said now annoyed. "Did you two had a fight?" Hermione asked quietly "why are you asking me that?" Remus quipped. "Please, Moony just answer... I promise after this we'll give you answers." Sirius said squeezing his shoulders. Remus tried to keep his emotions at bay, but couldn't hold them all in. A single tear fell out of his eye and he wiped it away, infuriated. "Yes, we had a fight? And now he's gone, are you happy? Will you leave me?" Remus asked annoyed at them because they were here when he wanted to be alone, with Severus because he left him, but he knew he didn't have the right to be angry at him and most of all at himself, because it was his fault.

Sirius sighed "not yet..." He said quietly, and licked his lips trying to calculate his words "Moony... Sev...he's...he's uh--was in a...sort of an accident early today, just before we went here." Once again Remus felt like the air was taken away from him, he felt his knees weaken and he sunk to the floor. Sirius crouched beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, softly he managed to croak out "what-where--where is he? What happened?" He asked. Sirius held him close in a hug "we don't know yet, he called Hermione this morning, that's why we knew... We haven't heard the full extend though..." Sirius explained.

"Is he alive?" Remus asked fearing the worse "we're not sure yet. Remus, cmon lets get you dressed and then we'll floo the boys and then go to St. Mungo's, we'll ask where's he's in and then we'll go to him, and then you can have answers. Slowly Remus stood up and got dressed. There were so many things going through her mind right now; what happened? Why was he in an accident? Is he still alive? Who did this? Is he going to be alright? Why did he leave? Where was he going? And most importantly, why did he call for Hermione?

A few minutes later, they landed in Saint Mungo's. They walked through the emergency section and walked towards the nurse's station. "Hi."Sirius said leaning into the desk "hi, what can I do for you?" The nurse asked back "is there anyone here admitted by Albus Dumbledore of any ministry auror team by the name of Severus Snape?" The nurse looked down on her folder files "there was an Auror medic team here, let me check it out for you..." After a few flicks of her wand and the nurse looked up "there's one here, Severus Snape admitted into the ER 4 hours ago by The Headmaster and some Aurors too...but I can't say anything more, if you're not family..." But she was cut off by Hermione "we're the closest ones he's got..." she said with a small smile. 

The mediwitch smiled back, "well if that's the case then, he's admitted here from a severe mugging which caused a few complications, he's in surgery now, and is due to be placed either in the ICU or the Trauma Area, depends on what happens after the operation..." She continued to read away "it says here, he was just in an hour ago, surgery will take 4-5 hours..." She said with a sad smile "sorry guys...but! Our best doctor in town is with him, his name is Healer Ronald Pilfrey, I believe it's the name The Headmaster and Mr. Malfoy asked for Mr. Snape..."Sirius smiled "yes, he's our boss... And stand in father, thank you..." 

Together they sat in the waiting area, Albus managed to get a hold of everybody, and each gave Remus a tight hug; "what happened?" He asked worried "he was attacked, he left the house early, I didn't know where he was going...I-I should've stopped him..." Remus said bursting into tears and Molly hugged him tightly to her chest trying to soothe him. 

A few minutes later, a nurse walked up to them giving Sirius, and Remus his wallet, coin satchel, clothes, and his wand, his shoulder holster, a snake dagger, and extra wand, and a sorry looking envelope coated in blood. Sirius furrowed his brows and couldn't help but to comment trying to lighten the atmosphere "where's he going, another war?" That made Remus smile a bit "he tends to be a drama queen..." Remus quipped and Hermione smirked "that's what you get for being at the top of the food chain..." 

Remus took the wands and dagger, placing it over his own holster and leg knife holder, and pocketed his wallet, and the sorry looking envelope. He took a look at his wallet, opening it he saw that he had at least 5 grand in his wallet, muggle money, also a muggle credit card, and a heavy satchel of galleons.

He took a more deeper look into the crevices, and found some old folded notes, and stuff. He saw his Potions Master license, and his license to apparated. He must admit he looked damned good in every license, making him smile a bit. Poking even deeper, she found a few pictures. A girl with red hair in his arms, turning the back it said "Lily and Sev" a wallet size copy of Remus' picture labeled "Yule Ball". A picture of him in his apprentinship, a picture of him and Lucius together.

He smiled at the pictures, so Severus did once have a normal life. He was about to return the pictures when he saw that there was more tucked underneath. He furrowed his brows and took a look. His eyes watered as he saw the picture, they were picture of them, or some of the ones they had. One during Sirius' birthday, he had his arms around his neck while he held his waist with one, and the other a flute of champagne.

They were smiling brightly. He had one from when he was cleared of all charges, when that weekend Lucius threw him a celebratory party; his arm around his neck in a drunken smile, as he held onto his waist. He had one when they went to the beach while Severus was riding piggy-back. And that one was a stolen one while he was kissing his temple three nights before they went to Scotland. "Oh, Sev."

A solitary tear went down his cheeks, and he wiped it away. They had been through so much together, and he was always there for him. He knew that he cared dare say, that he loved him. Well he does, he knows he does. Looking back at those happy times, he still feels the pain of regret that he had to do what he did. He returned the photos where they belong, and took a look at his own wallet, he took out some of their photos that he kept. They looked so happy, together. He even had one where he had his arms wrapped around his waist, and his chin atop Severus' shoulder. He also has one where Severus face was buried into the crook of his neck while they laughed. There were a few with candid shots where they were either kissing or just rough housing... But happy. He placed his wallet back inside his pocket and turned the sorry looking envelope. He turned it around and saw that it was for him, he decided not to open it, telling himself it would be good if he was to read it alone. 

Five hours later, the doctor came out of the operating room. He took off his mask and smiled at them "family of Severus Snape?" Sirius, Remus,and the rest all stood up "We're his family." Lucius said in a tone that you cannot argue with, Narcissa held on to him and smiled a little, "how is he?" Healer Pilfrey look at them and smiled sadly before sighing; "well...the operation was successful, I've managed to cut out all internal bleeding a and repair the organs that were punctured during the accident. But I cant say he's out of the woods just yet. A large piece of glass punctured into his right lung making it collapse when he was thrown to the window I'm guessing, two of his ribs broke and punctured his heart, but not that deep. His head banged onto something blunt and hard that he had a major concussion causing internal bleeding and severe swelling. There was also a deep laceration just right above his ear just as another glass made its way there." 

The doctor rubbed his nape and made a sad air "I'm sad to say he's comatose, and the longer he doesn't wake, the bigger the chances he won't wake. And if he does, there's nothing to be sure what will be the outcome, as far as I'm concerned though, he won't be blind, I checked his optic nerves. All we have to do is pray he pulls through all this. Now, he will be kept inside the ICU for the first critical 48 hours, if he gets better, we'll move him to the trauma sections, but I'm afraid you won't see him till tomorrow. I suggest you all go home and take some rest, he won't be waking up anytime soon so I suggest you take care of yourselves I believe he wouldn't want you to neglect yourselves as well." The doctor smiled and nodded "I'll be keeping in touch, that will be for now. If you'll excuse me..." He said, Albus and Minerva thanked him before he left, leaving them speechless. Remus sunk into the chair once more and cried. Sirius rubbed his back and placed an arm round his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug, soothing him once more.


	4. Chapter 4: Life Without You

The next morning they were allowed to see him, finally. Remus and Hermione went to the hospital together, they were both nervous to what he'll possible look like. Remus felt like his throat's being crushed taking away all the air and making it hard to breathe. They went inside the ICU, it felt so cold, and distant. It wasn't welcoming at all, the sterile smell chilled her spine, to him it almost smelled fairly of death.  
  
Severus was lying on a hospital bed, hooked up countless tubes and monitors. A nurse was on the opposite side end of the room, writing on his chart. "What's wrong? What happened?" Hermione manage to ask, but Remus stayed still, his feet stopped him from moving towards him, his eyes were stinging from unshed tears, and he felt an ache inside his chest. He felt so...broken. The mediwitch’s head snapped up "good morning, I believe you are Hermione and Remus?" Remus finally found his voice; "you know me?" The nurse gave them a compassionate smile. "We all sort of do. You were both played great parts in the wizarding war just like Mr. Snape here. And besides there isn’t much visitors allowed on list, and you’re among the few.  
"I'm not going to sugar coat things for you dear, he's in a coma and had been since we were alerted that he needed medical care. I believe it was from attacked? The severe concussion that cracked his skull and caused some internal bleeding a too, his laceration is deep, but not fatal anymore, but the brain is swelling severely. There's no telling when, or if he'll ever wake or regain consciousness. We're doing our best at everything that we can do to the best of our medical facilities and technology to us. I guess we all just have to play the waiting game.” The Mediwitch finished.  
  
There were unchecked tears running down her face looked as if someone had struck him. He reached out and held his hand, not knowing who needed support, was is him or Severus. They moved forward to see a better view. Severus looked so different. His head was wrapped in heavy bandages and was his chest. There was a massive bruise on his left eye and cheek that was ugly purple. A few lacerations to the nose, and eyebrows, cracked lip, and another bruise just below his right eye. There were stumbles starting to show, he had never looked so vulnerable. Hermione squeezed Remus’ hand so tight that was most probably numb. She looked up into his face; "I know you hate seeing him like that, and I am so sorry."  
Whispers and brief flashes of light were all what Severus experienced. He wasn't sure how long he had been like this; in fact he didn't even know where "this" was. Sometimes he felt like a physical being, yet sometimes he simply he was disembodied conscience doomed to float around the never-ending forever. Occasionally, when he really strained himself, Severus couldn’t discern multiple voices reaching out to him through the fog. The most prominent of these voices was from a man. When he spoke, it was the only time that he could actually understand coherent sentences. When another voice joins in, Severus could only pick up on syllables and sometimes words.  
  
What was strange is that all of these voices never reach him properly and the only one that appeared properly was the man's voice reaching out to him in a very soothing tone. Why was this man so important to him? Why was he important to him? Did he know before slipping into this real of darkness and fog? Desperately, he tried to search for answers. And yet, no matter how hard he tri, he never could fine one. As soon as he came close to an answer, it was taken away from him. It was like trying to catch smoke with his bare hands.  
  
No time seemed to pass; and yet Severus was sure that he had been here for a while. Before long, the man's voice became the only thing he cared for. He long for his angelic tones. He didn't know why, but he cared for him. This man kept him fighting a battle that he didn't complete understand. All he knew was that he had to win; he had to fight for this woman. And so he tried.  
Severus had been in a coma for 2 weeks now. Everyday Remus was by his side, sometimes speaking and sometimes just sitting. Albus allowed him to stay which was a bliss and he was eternally grateful. Remus knew that Lucius indeed cared for Severus but if he did, he didn't show it openly.  
The only time he had left his side was to use the bathroom. During the first few days, the kind members of the staff tried to convince him to go home, even Lucius did. They had tried to reason that it wasn't good for him to sleep on a plastic chair every day, but seeing that he wasn't going anywhere they left him alone. Sirius took night shift with him. A very kind mediwitch even brought in a spare pillow for the both of them.  
  
As the hours rolled by, Remus could feeling despair pooling in his stomach. Every day, he asked himself the same question: "why wasn't he awake yet?" And in truth, he wasn't sure when he'll be waking. He wanted him to be awake, he wanted to see those beautiful eyes of his; he wanted to tell him how sorry he is. He knew that everything would be different about them now, and he couldn't bring himself to think about what he has to say after all he did to him.  
  
Even though Severus made his intentions clear that when they go there, there was no going back. Remus knew that he was truly indeed in love with him, and he would go beyond Earth, move heaven and Earth, and weather the stars to keep him…them safe. But after what he went through with Dumbledore…Voldemort...whatever his name was, he was finding it hard to tell him how he felt about him. Most of the time, Remus found it easier to push everything into s dark corner of his mind. Then he'd stare out of the window and pray to whoever God was up there that Severus would wake up, and make things better between them. He needed him like the air he's breathing.  
Hermione was a constant visitor, the first time she went to him, she had told him why Severus had called her; and looking at then envelope that he still hasn't dealt with, he remembered the memories more or less fondly.  
  
FLASHBACK!!

There was a quiet knock on the door before it opened and a certain redhead bushy haired girl poked her head in. “Hey!” She said strolling in. Remus smiled back and beckoned her inside; "hey, Mione, what's up?" He asked her. "I thought I'd come and visit..." she said peeping from the enormous bouquet of flowers he brought in "I hope he wouldn't mind..." Hermione said placing the vase on the coffee table. She quietly made his way to the bed, smiled a little and placed a hand on his shoulder, before taking a seat beside her. "So, how are you? And more importantly how is he?" Hermione asked very concerned. Remus sighed and smiled at his concern "well, I'm fine... And... They're... They're working on him. Everyday I'd like to think he gets better." Remus said with a small smile; Hermione placed a hand over his shoulders and squeezed him to her, "He's one tough macho ex villain man, he'll push through..." Hermione said trying to lighten up the situation, but he knew he still had a message to deliver to her. "Hey--um, Moony?" she asked gingerly, which made her look at him. "I-I have something to tell you..." He furrowed his brows telling her to continue "...it's a message from, Severus.”  
  
She said his gaze drifting towards the sleeping man. With that said his ears perked up, and his eyes beckoned her to continue; "...the day of the attack, a few minutes before it happened, he called me." She started surprisingly managing not to stutter. "He called me, and told me that he will be leaving a message for you through me..." Hermione bit her lower lip and squeezed his hand, "he told me to tell you that... He loves you... Or in his words "please tell her, I love him." At those words, Remus finally knew that he loved him; her stare drifted to him, as he felt the first pricked of salty tears from the corner of her eyes, and she beckoned him to continue.  
  
"I'll be quoting what he said okay?" She asked and he just nodded so Hermione continued. "Please tell him that I'm going away for a while, and please tell him that I love him. Tell him that, I don't care that he actually loves someone else...it just doesn't matter, just tell him I love him. Please tell him too, that...I'm not hoping he'll love me back, and I know I'm foolish for even hoping of it. And I know this revelation won't change anything...but please tell him, I love him."

Tears made their way down his face as he gripped her fingers for dear life; so Severus did love him, and what did he do? He had managed to hurt the only man who loved him, truly loved him in a way that the others didn't. He can feel his heart bearing a heavy wright of pain, guilt, and most of all regret. He had loved him, the truth had donned on him like a cold bucket of icy water, and now he was too late. He sounded so broken, doubtful, so unlike the Severus that he knew and grew to love. He believed that he loved someone else, and would never love him back; but he was wrong, so very wrong, and now he can't tell him that.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*

Remus knew that his friend was awfully worried about him, but he was grateful that Hermione understood him need to be with him. Whenever he came, Hermione brought him food and said with him for as long as he could before needing to leave. Remus supposed that this was the best from Hermione’s visits; she never asked, since she knew, they just simply say in comfortable silence, both drowning in their own thoughts.  
More than once during her silent vigils, Remus could have sworn that he had seen his eyelids twitch. Every time, but he quickly became rigid before glancing at his life support systems that were beside his bed. When he realized and confirmed that nothing changed, Remus dismissed his wishful thinking and placed it down to sleep deprivation.

Even though he knew it was pointless, Remus constantly whispered encouraging statements into his ear, things such as "wake up...", "I know you can pull through...", "you've still a job to do, kids to scare...", "aren't you tired of sleeping?" He knew that there was almost no chance of him hearing it, but he found it comforting. It hooked her heart with the chance that he may never wake up.  
As much as he tried to ignore it, thus thought plagued his mind almost always. What if he never woke up? What If his coma was permanent? What if his heart suddenly stopped? What is his body decided to give up, give in, and stop the fight? Hurting more than he'll ever admit to anyone, he learnt that on the 15th day of his coma, he whispered something that he had refused to say "Sev, please wake up. I need you."


	5. Chapter 5: Life After You

Those few words echoed though the fog and invaded Severus' consciousness like a dagger through butter. It renewed his energy and desire to pull through. He wanted to know this identity of this man. He needed him, and for reasons unknown, he knew that he had to be there for him. He wanted to be there for him.

As Severus strained himself more than ever before, an image of a handsome face appeared through the darkness. The face obviously belonged to a man, and he was left with no doubt in his mind that this man was the one who was calling for him. He was the most beautiful thing that Severus had even imagined. His shaggy Sandy brown hair matched him perfectly with his big blue eyes. Severus cling to this image like a lifeline. He was so afraid that if he let it slip away he would be left with nothing but the lonesome darkness again. 

Filled with new passion and strengthened desire, Severus doubled his efforts to attempting to open his eyes. In truth, he wasn't exactly sure whether or not he had his eyes open or if he had eyes, arresting to open them became his new obsession. And so that was he focused on. Days, months, or perhaps even heard could have passed, her all he did was concentrate on opening his eyes. He needed to see the beautiful man that clearly meant a great deal to him, he needed to observe him, be there for him.

Over the next few more days, Remus had permission after more than two weeks of being there that he could do the daily care for Severus. He took over everything which made the mediwitches and mediwizards jobs easier, and they were dead grateful for that. He took on everything but the administration of medicine. He needed to take care of him, he wasn't sure why, he just did.

Sirius helped Remus and turned him frequent just like the healers said to keep deadly pressure sores and infections from complicating his recovery. His head lacerations were gone, the swelling had declined a little, but still there wasn't any improvement.  
"Padfoot, I'm going to give him a bath... Can you please fill a basin for me?" Sirius nodded with a small smile, through the years they've been together, he had learn to trust Sev and treat him like family (finally) ; they've grown closer since then. "Sure, do you want me to help you move him?" He smiled, Sirius always felt like he needed to be useful for him. "It's fine... Um-would you mind picking up some food from the restaurant that we ate in yesterday? That fried bread was to die for... And those Pork dumplings that you got were awesome. Besides, this is going to take longer because I'm going to shave him, and cut his hair a bit. Of he wakes up looking like a Yeti, he's gonna be so pissed and so flip out about it." 

Sirius laughed a little, knowing that Severus would definitely hate that. But his smile soon lessened, he knew as well that the longer he stayed unconscious, the more of the possibility that he'll stay as is, and the chances of waking up is becoming smaller. He couldn't voice it out, because he knew he'll fall apart.

He would be okay, he just had to. While he bathed him, and when no one was and, he let all of his hopes and fears out in the open. He read that if a person talked to someone who's induced in a coma they could actually be helping the, because sometimes they can hear it.

"You need to wake up. There's is so much I want to tell you, and there's something important you need to know too. But you'll never know if you don't wake your ass up. Sevvie, I love you, but this is turning out to be an insane ploy for attention. I'm quite sure that even though...you know, you don't need to go through a whole soap opera thing just to get attention. You are such a drama queen, do you know that? We are all worried about you, honestly even Sirius is starting to go nuts! And Albus and Lucius, what of them huh? Draco too, your godson is very worried, he's almost constant herre just like the rest, and Hermione too! And Lucius, he barely sleeps and barely eats honestly he got thinner and if you don't wake that ass up of yours it gonna get worse. The man is wasting away and you could just stop all of this and just wake up"

He knew he was overdoing it. He said anything and everything he could think of to get him to react, half of it didn't even made sense now that he thought about it, but he always said it just to make sure that he wasn't alone. That they are there for him no matter what.

Where is he now? He doesn't even know but all the weight of the world seems to lift from his shoulders and take residence on top of his heart. His voice, his words, the pain etched in his pleas--they surround him in a cloud of smoke and make it nearly impossible for him to see, and let alone breathe. His legs want to walk towards the light but his heart keeps him grounded in place--two magnetic forces that keep pulling in opposite directions and yet-still he hasn't move. And suddenly he is not in the tunnel anymore, there is no lightness ahead of him and no darkness behind him. He's a ghost watching real life play out before him. He stands next to his kneeling form, a man he doesn't know. He stands and watches as he pleads with his lifeless body. He has never seen anyone with that type of fear in their eyes, and etched in their faces. The man told him that he cared about him, and the voice told him so.

He heard the voice said "I love you" and that escaped in a whispered plea rather than a declaration when almost t of earshot. he will find a way to reproach the scene playing out in front of him. But now he couldn't because a voice told him that he loved him.  
And even though he was unconscious, teetering on a very thin line between life and death, it didn't make the revelation any less relevant or important because in those three words he knows that someone out there loves him. 

That somehow the voice was making a promise to him, whoever he was. Whether he consciously knew it or was acting in instinct alone, he was promising him a future when he wakes, a future perhaps with him whoever he was.

Severus found himself standing in front of a house that he didn't recognize. His eyes shot back and forth looking around, figuring where he was. White picket fence surrounding a Queen Anne with red bricks and white stones complete with a wraparound porch and a second floor balcony. There were swings, a sand box, a kiddie pool and a pink go kart. There were also kiddie brooms, a potions kit set sprawled all over, a Hogwarts train set, snd a few more magical toys.

The house was breathtaking and by the scenery he could see in the distance, he was still in England at least he thinks so. The large wooden door caught his eye. Eight sets of hands were imprinted around the door ranging from largest to smallest and when he looked closer he realized that the hand fits his own; and there was a writing.

"A house is made of bricks and beams, a home is made out of hopes and dreams"

His finger traced the smallest handprint that was molded into the door and a small smile made its ways across his lips. "Where am I? What is this? Who lives here?" He asked himself.

He didn't wait long for answers, he heard laughing coming from within the house and reached for the knob and took a shaky breath before he grasped the metal and turned it around. He walked into the corridor illuminated by Amber lighting. This really wasn't a house, it was a home. It smelled of cinnamon and vanilla mixed with salvation and redemption and he felt a sense of peace envelope him, like somehow he knew he belonged here.

Everything looked so foreign to his eyes but it felt so familiar in his heart like his would knew he would end up here even if his mind refused the possibility.  
The house gave off a cozy warm feeling-it embodied exactly what the quote carved on the door stated-it made you believe in hopes and dreams and the energy it radiated a sense of love that made his heart clench almost as much as when he heard the pitter-patter of small feet and an echoing of giggles and shrieks.

Severus followed the doing up the elegant staircase until he reached the top. His feet led the way and tried to find the source of the infectious little laughs that filled the house until he found him. A little girl no more than three years old, with sandy brown hair all braided up bouncing up and down with everyone of her strides. His breath hitches, a fist tightened around his heart. She looked familiar, it's not someone he knew though, he believed. 

The little girl was so beautiful, so angelic, she reminds him of someone, but he didn't know who. She looked like someone he knows-his mind was foggy, almost and it feels like he's fighting an internal war within himself. He doesn't want to think, he didn't dare to say, his mind won't simply acknowledge it. But this little girl.

She's the most beautiful little thing his eyes had ever laid on. And his heart knew there was only one man in this world who could given life to a creature with such beauty. His name eludes, him, his face also eluded him but he knows he's somewhere out there. But this little girl, is just not her, she looks familiar because she looks like a hybrid, a mixture of two sets of genes, his hair, His eyes, his mouth and his nose...thankfully his nose.

Who was she?  
Who is she's daughter?

"Daaaaaaady!" She yelled across the hall in a sing-song voice, "me don't want sleepy time."

Severus comes out of a room at the end of the hall holding yet another baby in his arms-he's dressed as he could remember doing so: black slacks, his signature black shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, the dark Mark still gone...and a couple of buttons undone. The baby in his arms was wearing a hypogriff onesie, a boy he gathers. He's just as beautiful as the little girl. He swallows the lump in his throat and tries desperately to catch his breath.  
She's his daughter  
He's his son.

They're his children. Somehow he married, and it's not Lilly then who? Oh my-  
He looked so rested, happy, comment, even though there's a beautiful little monster running around and causing chaos inside the house and while his little boy just lays quietly in Severus' arms. His tiny hand clutching his collar while he sucks on his thumb. His gaze never leaving Severus(himself) especially when he hears him speak- his ears perks up and his eyes shine brightly enough to light up the whole town.

"Maeve, I'm trying to put your brother to sleep, please do try to be daddy's good little girl and help daddy by using inside voices." He finished in a whisper to emphasize his point. "Me no likey little brother," she suddenly cries out while folding her little arms across her chest and her pretty lips turning into an adorable little pout. "Me likey little sister." She whines clinging onto his father's legs and looking up at him "daddy, papa makes me sister pwease..." Severus chuckles and crouch down to his daughters side kissing her cheek repeatedly "honey, daddy isn't a gum ball machine, we just gave you Sebbie here, don't you love you little brother? Just look at how cute he is..." Severus coos to his daughter.

There's a twinkle in his eyes while they divert their attention from one child to another. He looks happy - genuinely happy.

Like he had the whole world at his fingertips. This man didn't know pain, didn't feel remorse, this man hadn't dealt with death and destruction. This man was content, he was loved and he loved in return.

This man was not broken. He was complete.

This man hadn't lost everything, this man had everything.

A family. He had a family.

She giggles and reaches out a hand to stroke the babies cheek. "Sebbie look like daddy, so cute." Her pigtails tickle Severus' neck as she bends her head to give the baby a kiss.

The heartwarming scene is interrupted by the rattling of the door knob and creek of the door as it opens.

Who was he?

His Said to be husband peaks through the door.

"Papa!" Maeve yells while Severus winces because she screams straight into his ear.

He looks breathtaking, his hair is longer, his eyes so much brighter and his body still very very fit.

"What are you doing home so early, luv?" Severus asks while lifting Maeve on his free arm. "What kind of "boys night out" ends at-" He looks towards the clock to his left, "9:30?" He asks.

He rushes to take his coat off and sprints up the stairs. He takes Maeve from his arms while giving Sebbie little kisses all over his face, making him squeal in delight. He then hugs the little girl and shows her the same attention.

"Luv?"

"Darlin."

"I missed my family." He states while giving him a million dollar smile. "I missed my babies, and I missed my husband." He leans in and gives him a kiss- he moans in delight.

They hear Maeve say "eww"

"And..." He continues when he pulls away, licks her lips, "Healer Martin called, gave us the clear to- um, engage in those very activities that resulted in the creation of these beautiful little babies"

Severus hums in appreciation.

"And this little horsey couldn't just wait to get someone back on track" He teases provocatively while biting the inside of his cheek and he can't help but purr at the sound of his voice and the inclination behind his words.

"A horse? you think very highly of yourself, old man." Severus quips

He raises his eye-brows accompanied by that arrogant smirk he displays which drives Severus crazy and makes him delirious with want. "This old man knocked you up twice and keeps you coming back for more."

"Its just been so long, I must have forgotten..."

"I'm sure you did, that's why I rushed home to get the goods but nonetheless, help me put the kids to sleep and I'll remind you all night long."

Severus purrs in delight.

Is this his subconscious mind dreaming and wishing for a life that is so out of his reach - that he's reduced to imagining an alternate reality to pull him through the darkness and into the light? He's ashamed to even think about a future with him--he deserves so much more than he can give. He deserves a good man, a man who will love him until the end of the world.

He wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him tenderly "i love you so much Sevvie..."  
He smiles and kisses him again wrapping his arms around his waist while holding Sebbie; "I love you too Remy..."

Severus' eyes grew as he heard those words leave his own mouth; "Remy..." He repeats to himself.  
So that was his name "Remy..."  
The only question is "who is he?"  
Now that he knew who he is, Severus doubled his efforts to make his way back to his Remy.


	6. Chalter 6: How To Save A Life

*between the lines of fear and blame, you begin to wonder why you came*

Remus was suddenly jerked out of her fitful sleep by a loud beeping sound. Wrenching her eyes open, Remus stared at the heart monitors sitting on the opposite side of the bed. To her amazement the red line that had been. Constant for over two weeks had started jumping up and down more violently. The time between each successive need decreased, and Remus felt his heart skip in her chest. Gazing down at the man beside him, Remus held his breath. Slowly, Severus opened his eyes. Remus felt tears spring to his eyes, yet he refused to let them fall. Carefully, he reached out and gently placed his right hand on his soft, relaxed face. Severus' gaze was drawn to his touch, yet slowly he lifted his eyes to stare at him. As they eyes locked, Remus let out the breath he'd been holding as Severus continued to gaze at him.

"Hey" he managed to say, releasing his hand a bit after realizing how tightly He was holding it. Still Severus stared at him; "hey..." He said gently "how are you?" He tried sitting up but failed, his breaths now ragged; he isn't saying anything. Oh no. Could it be?  
"Wait..." He said remembering what the healers told them "there is no definite answer to what he'll experience when he regains consciousness..." And right there it started to click. "You remember who you are don't you?" Still he doesn't say anything, instead he continued to look at him strangely "what's your name?" He says slowly, making sure not to confuse him; "S-Sev-Severus" He croaks finally, his voice very hoarse. "S-Sev." He sighed "oh, thank Merlin" then he just had to make sure; "When is your birthday Sev?"

"J-Jan-January 9th...?"He continues carefully; "I-I-I have t-to go...Must g-go to D-Dum-Dumbledore ." He said trying to get up. His words were broken but the healers said it was normal for someone who was recovering from head trauma, so this was a start. 

Why is he going to Dumbledore? Was that where he was going in the first place? Or?? *oh god no...* Remus thought. He didn't want to overwhelm him with words since he just woke up, but there's one more thing she needs to ask him. "L-Li-Lily.." He mumbles "what?" He asked him "Lilly...Lilly Evans." *wait.no* Remus says in his mind "Lily Evans?" He asked, holding on to his hand tighter. Then he noticed it and he pulled his hand away "w-who are y-you?" *no, no...this is not happening.* she thought again "Sev" she said his voice braking. "you remember me, right? Remus? Remus Lupin? We worked together...?" 

Surprise and shocked were burning in his eyes and the color from his face paled. He looked scared, terrified even. "N-no! Y-you're not HIM! G-get away! I-I-I need to g-go to D-Dumbledore! I-I ha-have to save L-ily! P-please help me! I- I need to get away from here! Lily! No!"

"Sev" he pleaded close to tears; "please." *you have to remember please, you have to...* he thought to himself  
"Don't know you..." Severus shakes his head again, the look in his was blank and unreadable, he knew it was too late. He reached for his hand again to comfort him but he jerks it away and leans away "g-get away from me." Severus hisses, his eyes blazing. "No, Sev, pl-" 

"Get away!" He demands protectively his voice hoarse but now intelligible for the doctors outside the room to hear. And just like that her heart shattered into millions of pieces. Because it was all gone, she realized that now. Every relationship and bond that they had was gone. Harry, Hermione, Draco, possibly Lucius and Narcissa, even Sirius and most especially Remus. Everything. Every thought. Every memory all of their times spent together, he won't remember any of it. Not even when they fought and he drove him away. It's all gone. He should have known. The healers warned him about his head trauma could result in unknown side effects one of which is this. 

The healers rush at the same time, one of them pressing buttons on the machine behind Severus and the other trying to calm him down but he frantically shakes his head. Realizing that he should leave, he stood up and backed away from the room processing just what happened. And it is right there and then, standing outside the hospital room where the love of his life was being treated for severe head trauma, that he fell apart. Not physically, but mentally. Because he doesn't remember Hermione, Lucius, or his family now, his colleagues, and course his loved one, Remus.

It's half past one am and He's sitting in the empty waiting room, refusing to go home just yet even though the healers have continuously told him He could leave.

Severus is sleeping again, after just coming back from scans that they immediately required.

And they've also just informed him of his diagnosis (they're allowed to tell him because He is the closest to family he has here).

They're sure hes going to make a full physical recovery. But there's something else.

Amnesia. Retrograde amnesia, specifically.

Apparently when his head hit a very blunt object, it caused the brain injury which lead to the amnesia. This type of amnesia can affect the most recent memories to the oldest.

And in Severus' case, the healers have officially determined that he has lost all memory of everything that has happened in the future 1981-present or bits of it.

 

But the thing is, the doctors believe that he will remember those memories after 1981.

It's not all gone. There might be hope, but the they may be all gone, and if it is no one can do anything about it.

There's nothing He can do. It's like he was obliviated, only there was no reverse spell.

How is he supposed to live with that? How will he?

He doesn't know him anymore. Or maybe he did. The younger him.

No matter how hard he tries to ignore it the thought keeps swirling around in his head.

But it's a fact now.

"Mr. Lupin," one of the mediwitches says sympathetically as he emerges from the office behind the front desk. "you can go home now for the night, get some sleep. You've been here for hours. Come back tomorrow when he had rested, don't worry too much about your friend. We'll take good care of him"

"Okay." He answer quietly, staring at the ground. After witnessing Severus' initial reaction seeing her, He's not sure if he'd want him around anymore.

The mediwitch stares at him for a moment longer with a concerned look on her face, then walks back into the office.

He doesn't want to leave. He can't leave. It doesn't matter that he don't remember him, he decided. He's got to be there for him no matter what.

He waits for a bit longer, distractedly watching one of the lights flicker, then finally decide to head home for the night.

After all, there's nothing he can do right now.

He stiffly stand up and brush himself off, then walk down the empty waiting room hallway in the direction of the nearest apparition point.

He barely get three hours of sleep that night, so when his alarm rings precisely at five-fifteen am, He's mostly wide awake.

He went through his usual morning ritual; get dressed and freshen up, eat a quick breakfast, be out the door and into the floo or apparition point by five-forty without letting her thoughts stray to Sev.

But this morning, He can't help it. He's the only thing on his mind. He should be thinking about the case, but Sev is his only concern right now.

 

Sure enough, the moment He step out of the floo, he is greeted by a call from a nervous Hermione, who begins to bombard her with questions that he can't answer all at once

It's half past ten in the morning , which is the usual time when he visits him, and when they enter the waiting room, the healer behind the desk waves them over.

"You're all here to visit Severus correct?" she asks warmly from behind the front desk.

"Um, yeah." He answer for all three of them "How is he doing?"

The healer heaves a heavy sigh, her demeanour changing. "His condition has been improving. But he's been asking for someone named 'Lily' all day."

Hermione withholds a gasp, and Sirius glances at Remus with a concerned expression.

"He's awake now, I'm sure. You can visit him, but please don't try to overwhelm him. I understand that you are worried about him very much, but don't forget that he is still suffering from the head trauma and memory loss and if he doesn't want you around, respect that."

Remus offered him a curt smile in acknowledgement and walk down the hallway to his room, Sirius and Hermione following close behind.

When they reach his room, he's sitting up straight but he's looking down at his lap.

"So. . ." Sirius begins uncertainly, while Hermione is tightly clutching the stuffed animal she brought in (the fifth one this week!) to give to Sev. "can we go in?"

Remus nod carefully, and walk into the room. "Sev?"

When he looks up, his eyes widen. But this time it isn't fury in his eyes, it's confusion. He starts to have second thoughts about showing up today.

"I-I told you, I don't know who you are. Why are you here again?" He asks unsurely, gingerly lifting his arm up to run his hand on his as if shoving it away from his face. His voice sounds stronger than it did yesterday night. Good. That's an improvement. "And w-who are these people? Do they know Lily? What happened to her family? Has anyone told Albus yet?"

Standing by the doorway, Sirius and Hermione exchange worried looks.

Remus breathe in quietly, bracing himself on what to say next. "Sev, they're Hermione and Sirius, they're your friends."

Severus sits straighter up and makes a face as Sirius and Hermione awkwardly walk into the room.

"That's not Black. You're lying. Black looks nothing of the sort. I think... I think I'd know my own form of tormentor... No let me rephrase that DEMENTOR when I see one..."

Sirius wasn't mad, so he chuckled instead, making Severus frown, "I think you'd be surprised, Snivellus." He tried to irk him just to get a reaction, and was happy when he did. Severus' eyes grew wide and shock was etched all over his face before masking his emotions "thats the Sev, I know..." Sirius thought.

"H-Hi." Hermione greets uncomfortably, setting the stuffed animal down by his bedside where all the other ones are.

Sirius flashes Severus a brief but friendly smile, but Severus just continues to eye both of them skeptically.

"H-How do you guys know me?" He asks curiously, picking on his hospital bracelet without taking her eyes off of them.

"You're still NOT Black." He said quite affectively.

This time Hermione speaks up. "We work with you at a Hogwarts just like Sirius, and Remus here."

"That's not them..." They head him mumble.

"Yeah," Sirius stammers, still keeping his distance as if he's afraid Severus might leap up and attack him, just because he wasn't sure that he was indeed the one and only Sirius black in the flesh! "I can't believe I'm saying this but...we miss you and hope you're feeling better. See, everyone else at work misses you too, we brought you all this stuff." He motions to him crowded bedside table.

He looks at them, and cracks a small smile. "T-Thanks. That's sweet of you all. You seem nice."

*Good. he thinks we're nice, that's a start.* Remus thought

"The h-healers, they told me I was attacked..." Severus says suddenly, catching the attention of Sirius and Hermione again. "It's clearer now. The funny thing is, I don't remember any of it. Nothing. And the thing is, I should remember you since you say you're my colleagues, but I d-don't."

Hermione gives Remus a sympathetic look, and Sirius smiles. "That's alright. We understand."

His gaze turns to Remus and hears Sirius whisper something inaudible to Hermione.

"We'll be outside," Sirius tells him softly, smiling at Severus as they leave the room. Hermione felt bold enough and kissed Severus on the cheek, something that had become a custom since they became partners in their apothecary. "I miss you, Sev" Severus stared at her but said nothing.

"Hey, I-I'm sorry." Severus says suddenly, his voice sounding gentler.

"What?" He's taken by surprise. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"No. Yesterday, I think it was y-you that I first talked to when I woke up. You were just trying to help, I should have known. I was sort of confused. I was. . . sort of an ass."

He chuckled a bit reminiscently, remembering that he had used the word in almost the same context when he's asked how he is sometimes. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault."

He laughs a bit too, but her expression suddenly turns grave. "W-Wait. My friend lily have you seen her? Or have you flaked to the Headmaster, yet? I'm just so confused right now, they said I'll make a full recovery, but nothing makes sense right now."

His breath catches. He can't tell him the truth now, he's so confused.

But it's the truth. He owed him that much.

No. He can't.

He's staring at him curiously as she thinks clearly waiting for an answer, his eyes wide and innocent.

And in that moment, he just feels so sorry for him, the love of his friend.

Look at him.

He looks so confused, so unsure of everything, so clueless of the hell he's been through over the years.

In his mind, everything's perfect. He's still making the best of his life and friendship with Lily, he's caught up in the story of his past, and life he hasn't lost, there's nothing in his mind that could suggest that anything has gone wrong in his life.

It's like a clean slate for him, for everyone around him, a restart for everything that has happened in the past years.

But he can't look at it like it's all a good thing.

The old Severus is lost, he may be gone forever.

But maybe there's a small chance that there's a little bit of the old Severus in the new Sev.

Maybe somehow, he can bring that out of him.

But how?

"Um, I'm sorry," Severus' voice cuts through his thoughts. "You've mentioned y-your name a few times, I just never caught it. I'm just so confused because I feel like I'm not remembering a lot of things, I'm trying to understand all of this."

Then suddenly, the idea hits him.

They've got to start again.

"Well, Sev" He says with a smile, pulling a chair over and sitting down closer to his bed. Things are going to get better. "I'll help you understand. But first, a proper introduction. I'm Remus John Lupin, and I'm your friend...your best friend. You call me "Remy"

His eyes widen in surprise and for the first time looks at her as if he knows her "Remy." He says again and then swallows hard "I-I-think I remember you...


	7. Chapter 7: At The Beginning

Remus licked his lower lip and held his hand in which he held back in return "h-how do you remember me, Sev?" He asked cautiously. Severus stared at him, and bit his lower lip in concentration. "I-I hear your voice, I think...in dreams..y-you were there. I-I had a dream and you were there. We were happy, we-we had a family...y-you told me...you told me, you--loved me...I think that was you...and then...I-I heard rather saw myself answer you...I-told you I love you-and you're name...I said your name." 

He was shocked and happy at the same time. Happy that he could somewhat remembered him. and that even in a coma he knew he loved him. Shocked because he didn't know he could hear him in his coma, so it was indeed true what they had said. People in an induced coma can hear you.

He just had to poke the bear, and check on their footing; "Sev, can you tell me what year it is?" Severus furrowed his brow and thought hard "1981". His eyes went wide he was well in the past. "Okay, can you please tell me, why are you looking for "Lily Evans?" Severus' eyes widen "you ARE that REMUS?! You're the very one aren't you? The one who almost sent me to my death! One of the one who provoked me to join Voldemort? Where's Lily? What happened to her? And where's POTTER?!" 

He asked angrily, but Remus not scared continued "I'll answer all your questions when you've answered mine, do we have a deal?" Severus knew he had no choice so he nodded "the last thing I remember before the attack, is that I needed to go Albus, Voldemort is bound to kill Lily's son, they need to hide! The prophecy is that Potter will defeat Voldemort! They've already gotten to the Longbottoms THEY.NEED.TO.HIDE" he was frantic "I must save Lily, and her son." He gripped Remus' hand "Lupin, please, you have got to believe me. Please..."

His face was contorted in confusion, despair, fear, and pain. He looked so vulnerable and his heart ached for the man he loved.

"I will, I will...I just need you to answer a few more questions okay? And then I'll help you fill it all in." Severus sighed his options and guessing that he had none, he reluctantly agreed. "Is there anything more you remember?" He tried to ask gently but he shook his head. 

"Do you remember anyone else?" Remus asked and Severus nodded "Lucius, he's not a death-eater. Save him too, he's a spy for the light just like me. His son Draco, is my Godson...whatever happens, I must save him... I made a promise to him, that I will keep him safe... But I also need to get to Lily, and loathe I am to say it but Potter too, I-I love lily... Like a sister, she and Lucius are the only family I've left, please... Please let me save them..."

Remus squeezed his hand and wiped away a tear on his face before standing up and sitting on the edge of his bed. Gently he wiped the tears from his face and kissed his forehead tenderly "I guess, I have to lighten you up now with answers do I?" Severus leaned into his touch, "please help me..." He whispered so brokenly. 

"I will..." Remus promised, kissing his forehead. "Sev, look at me please." He asked of him. "Sev, it's already year 2000... A new Millenia." He stared and with that his head shot up looking at him. "I'm the same Remus, and that man outside, is Sirius Black indeed, Hermione was your student. Two wars had already ended, we're 40 years now. Both Lily and James have been dead for the last 20 years. You have kept their son Harry safe, and helped him defeat Voldemort. Voldemort is gone, for good..." He leaned forward and kissed the top of his head "I'm so sorry, Sev..."

Sev's head dropped and he felt the tears running down his face; he hugged him tight to him and he hugged him back as if his life depended on him. He ran a hand over his head, soothing him down, shushing him and comforting him. He tried to keep his emotions at bay, he needed him to be strong, and if needed he will be strong for the both of them.

When his tears subsided Remus continued to hold him close, comforting him. He thought very hard in order to cope with the newfound information before croaking out; "Remy?" He asked in a small voice that sounded so vulnerable "yeah?" He answered in the same tone "will you promise to tell me everything when I'm ready?" He asked sounding like a little boy who was asking for a toy. Remus placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, "I'll be glad to, all you need to do is tell me when you're ready, okay?" He felt Severus nod in response before slowly looking back at him; "please don't be mad...but, you're too good to me...I-i can't even imagine why..." 

He said trailing off before lowering his head and looking down onto his lap; "Sev, look at me..." He said softly cupping his cheeks, but he didn't looked at him. Slowly and gently he touched his chin and made him look.

"Through the years you've kept us on our toes, we hated you then we understood. You fought us, but we held on. You're a hero, and we'll be forever grateful to you. Never think, not even once that you do not deserve love. You do, we all do. And we love you... We care for you. You are a selfless, man... And you deserve everything."

He tried to explain to him without getting him confused. After all he didn't need to know that now that he was accused, rebutted, belittled, distrusted, disliked, hated,and so many more negative stuff people thought of him for the last twenty odd years. And he didn't need to feel the way he felt before all of this happened; rejected and unloved, because the truth was he was more than welcome, he was in fact loved.

Over the next few days, Severus got used to having Remus around. He "introduced" him to Harry, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, the Weasley family (and Molly loved to fawn over him) who were now also constant visitors. Albus and Minerva were more than welcomed as he already remembered them. Minerva shed a few tears when she saw Severus up and about. Albus hugged Severus tightly, a few tears leaking in his ever twinkling eyes, he was truly happy to see that the son he never had was on his road to recovery.

The way he acted around Draco and Lucius were just like the old-times and Remus was happy he was coping. He remembered to interact with Sirius and Hermione the next time they visited. He was skeptical around Harry though, as he kept seeing James, but with Lily's eyes.. but Remus told him that Harry was not mad at him, he was grateful, in fact. Slowly Severus made a life, he created a new life where the future was a lot brighter.

During one of Remus' visit, Severus finally asked hi, to tell everything that he needed to know "please do not leave anything out, good or bad...just please, tell me." He asked quietly. And Remus could only agree; the next time he visited he brought some news clippings from the Prophet all about the two wars, and the defeat of Voldemort. He explained to him how Sirius escaped and was proven incident, Peter being a death eater and cause of The Potters death. Severus exposing him as being a werewolf and sacking him, how he saved Harry multiple times, but did not fail to belittle and humiliate him. How he was hated, and Severus in turn hating them back. How he almost died when Nagini bit him, but was found by The Golden Trio. Their Order of Merlin awards, and everything in between.

"I've destroyed you..." He mumbled a few minutes later after Remus finished re-telling the story of his life. "I've done nothing but to bring danger, and pain in your life..." He said in such a quiet voice as a tear slipped down his eye and fell onto his lap; he noticed that his lips were trembling and it was taking everything he had in order not to break down in-front of him. "I'm a monster..." He whispered, letting unchecked tears fall. 

Remus sat beside him on his bed and held him tight; "You're not a monster Sev... You're a selfless and misunderstood man... You did what you had to do to protect the ones you love..." He tried to explain "I've done nothing but to place my loved ones life in danger...I've brought them, and you nothing but pain and sorrow..." He said with a heavy heart. He shook his head, vehemently at him "Sev, look you need to listen to me..." But he shook his head; he cupped his cheeks and held on tight making him listen to him "Severus Tobias Snape you are an exceptional man beneath what you let the world see behind that mask of yours. You are a great man regardless of what they say, a selfless lover, and a fierce protector. You are loyal, undoubtedly caring, and just a sweet sweet man. You're a great teacher and an even better potions master. You save lives just by doing what you love most everyday! You have kept me alive all these years thanks to Wolfsbane, you've kept Harry alive all these years. You've taught Draco all you knew and saved the whole wizarding world without even giving a second thought about yourself... You are an exceptional man."

He looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and admiration. "I'm never letting you go again Sev, I guess you're stuck with me..." Severus chuckled a bit "I think I'd like that..." He said with a small smile "that's if you'll have me... By what I heard, I think I am a handful..." It was his turn to chuckle a bit "yes, you're a handful...but nothing that I can't handle..." They both smiled "I guess you're stuck with me..." He said cupping his cheeks and Severus laughed leaning in closer. And letting his forehead rest against his "yeah..." He said just above a whisper "and I think I wouldn't have it any other way..."


	8. Chapter 8: Look After You

"I know you're not sleeping."

Severus chuckled, a deep sound that he reserved only for him. He opened his eyes to the image of perfection. Remus, standing by his bedside with the light from the window bathing him in a warm glow. Severus wasn't sure if he'd ever seen anything more beautiful.

"You know me too well, wolf."

It had been two weeks since Severus has awoken to find Remus beside him. During that time, he had finally left him in order to go home and properly shower and sleep. The healers had informed him that whilst he was unconscious, he had only left his beside to use the restroom. Severus was touched; mainly because he couldn't remember a time when someone had willingly given up so much for him. But then again, he had never met a person like his Remy before.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here."

Remus smiled brightly, happy that they were making progress. He had never seen a more happy and relaxed Severus Snape in the past, and now seeing him here with a big smile on his face, even though he may have amnesia he wouldn't have it any other way. He'll help him go through everything and wouldn't abandon him, it was time to look after him.

Remus sat down in his usual spot beside him. Now that he was closer, Severus could discern the slight nervousness that clouded his beautiful eyes. Confused, Severus patiently waited for Remus to break the silence.

"I need to tell you something..." Remus started, Severus tilted his head beckoning him to continue. He breathed in deep and decided to tell him the good news...good news he thinks... "The doctor said you can be discharged today..." A smile grazed his face like a little boy "that's great to hear, when can we leave?" He asked almost excited and in turn made him smile.

"We could leave as soon as your doctor comes to make a final round of visit then you can go... But Sev, there's another thing..." Severus' brows furrowed but nonetheless was curious to what it was; "We have to get back to work, although Albus and Lucius found a great solution; the doctor told us that you need a stable environment to help you regroup...we thought that you can go and...live with me...I mean it's fine if...you-" but Severus cut him off "I would love to live with you but I don't want to sound like a freeloader, I mean you've done so much...I don't want to be anymore of a burden to-" but he cut him off this time;

"I wouldn't really mind; and you're no burden, you're my best-friend, or so far before you've been my best friend and like I told you you're one of the only constant thing or person in my life... Just like Sirius...And you would never be a burden to me, to us. We are your family, and we care for you... Love you..." He said with a smile "so what do you say?" He asked hopefully; he smiled shyly in return "I guess I'm going home then aren't I?" He smiled smugly at him and Remus knew he was up to something; " okay Snape what's with the smug smile?" He asked teasingly "I get to go home... And the bonus is... With such a handsome man too..." He said winking at him, making them both laugh. 

"And I thought Sirius was the flirty one..." Then they both laughed again. If was going to be okay.

As he lay there, the Bat of he Dungeons truly felt happy. With his Remy by his side, nothing could hurt him. Nothing could take away the absolute content he felt in this moment.

It was then that he realized what he should have seen all along. That maybe in the past forgotten, Throughout his journeys, throughout his deals and lies, all he really needed was someone there for him. Someone that he could turn to, someone that he could rely on. Someone that he could make jokes with, and talk to for hours on end. Someone whose hand would be willing to hold his in return. And he was glad, that that someone was Remus Lupin... Although, he must admit, he never would've thought s out it being Remus or him being friends with Sirius Black. And now, when he was trying to start over, she's still there and he was thankful. He's beginning to start counting his blessings, and he's glad that a certain Remus Lupin was part of that blessings being counted.

A few more hours later and he was cleared to go home. Remus flooed Sirius to pick them up and bring a set of clothes for Severus. When Sirius came, He gave Severus a big hug; "hey there big guy..." He greeted "Sev, it's nice to see you looking happy..." Severus chuckled and shuffled out of bed "why wouldn't I be? I'm going home... With a a prize man...it's like winning a Bachelor's auction" Sirius chuckled "I'm glad you're back Sev... I would've been said if you weren't, I mean... I love teasing you.." He quirks and Severus glared at him, but laughed nonetheless " here..." He says outstretching his arm "I've brought you clothes... And shoes..." He said waving a pair of Italian shoes and pair of socks. "Thank you..." He said gratefully "I'll be quick..." 

Severus shuffled into the bathroom and took of his shirt, he lathered shaving cream onto his face and started shaving. When he was done, he took out the clothes and eyed them for inspection, making him smirk "black...I always did liked black, and always good look in black...I guess nothing changed about me then, huh..." He said aloud but just enough for him to hear talking to himself. 

He put on the black dress shirt and then dropped his sweat pants in exchange for trousers. He neatly tucked in his shirt and pulled on his belt, forgoing the other clothing items, Putting on his robes last, he checked the mirror one more time. When he got out, Remus was sitting in his bed, flicking through the small medi-bag. With an evil smirk he decided to stealthily stalk her and surprise him "what are you looking at?" He said making him jump and help at the same time. He got off the bed and held onto his chest "Merlin! Sev! Don't do that! You scared me!" He said, while watching Severus fall into fits of laughter. 

He noticed that he was dressed the way he used to be when he's at home after a long day of work. Teaching robes and outer robes gone, and just in his dress shirt? He loved seeing him like this, so to say di-shelved but still looking pretty handsome. He also noticed that he was barefoot, he rarely had the luxury of seeing him barefoot; he only did when they were "living together" sort of after the war.

"Alright "ha-ha" mister... Get your shoes on so we can go... Sirius is waiting for us." He sat up on the bed, and swung his legs waved his hands at him "yeah, yeah" And he rolled his eyes at him. He guessed something's never really gonna change. And he was glad.

A few hours later they finally reached home through an activated port key. They all decided that the house near the Scottish cliffs, a summer home that Albus owned would be good. They limited the floo visit, only to Hogwarts, to the Malfoy Manor, to the Burrow, 12 Grimmauld, and to his apothecary in Hogsmeade was the only places queued to the network. They also warded the house and placed them under Fidelius, Lucius their keeper.

Severus stepped into the wards, and studied the place, it was beautiful Queen Anne house, complete with white picket fence surrounding it. White stones delved the house, with a wraparound porch and a swing. Severus was awed by what he was seeing, this was something like the house he had seen in his dreams. He walked towards the door, there were no handprints, no embedded words but it felt like a home than a house.

He felt a certain kind of peace envelope him; and a surge of salvation mixed with redemption made his skin crawl in delight. He was finally HOME.   
He walked inside and looked around, there was a lovely living area with a fireplace. The kitchen was beautiful too. There was the breakfast bar, and just outside of it the dining room. He ventured towards the hall and he had find a very beauty and fully stacked library, it was heavenly and all he could do was smile. It was such a beautiful house. He made his way past the two and trekked upstairs; at that time he was reminded of his dream, when his little Maeve ran to him, he knew it was foolish but he couldn't help but to hope that she was up there. He took the stairs two by two, but sadly Maeve wasn't there. 

He sighed and continued on his venture. It was a house with 6 rooms, the master bedroom was beautiful; facing the sunrise and the view of the sea with a balcony too, a four poster bed adorned the room, along with a wardrobe, chest drawers, night stands, and a beautiful bath. The other rooms were also beautiful, he felt himself smile as he ran a hand on the wall, maybe just maybe this is what life felt like. Not the life he lived before, maybe what happened was a blessing. It was a blessing to start anew, and he was hopeful it would be a brighter one, after all a man could always dream right?

When he went back downstairs, he was greeted by a smiling Remus who was leaning on the stair rail. "So how do you like the house?" He asked and he couldn't only smile and shook his head in a playful manner "oh Remy, this is not a house. It's a HOME." He smiled at her and took his hands in his kissed his nose playfully and gazed into his eyes; "thank you... Thank you for looking after me." He squeezed his hand in return and smiled at him brightly " always." He replied "always too" he echoed. 

That night, they were cuddled together in the living room sitting on a bunch of pillows and blankets while watching a muggle TV Hermione brought over and eating Chinese food from muggle London that Remus bought. He can't believe that he hasn't seen DOCTOR WHO before. His eyes grew wide at his confession "it had been on TV for the last few years, and you're what 40?" He said playfully "don't push your luck, how old you are, we're just exactly the same...call me old, then you're old ..." He said eating another piece of spring roll; he laughed so hard.

"I think you missed the best muggle TV show on Earth Sev... I'm a sucker for this one. Hermione turned me into a WHOVIAN here...and I love this season, they have a new doctor...." Severus swallowed and looked at her indifferently "never heard of it... I don't really watch TV..." He patted his thigh "now, I'm introducing you to TV, you have one at your shop in Hogsmeade too, if ever you come in, you might find Hermione watching some..." He laughed nudging him "ha-ha" he mock laughed and poked the last piece of dumpling from her plate and shoving it up his mouth

"HEY!!" He yelled at him "hah! How'd you like that now?" He gave him the evil eye but he just rolled his eye "watch it mister..." Making Severus laugh. That kind of laugh that warms his heart and soul. It was a sound filled with hope and redemption, maybe he could make memories for him; one of which he doesn't have to hurt or feel pain. 

They continued on watching till they fell asleep. Remus woke up in the morning finding some strange weight holding him down; looking down he saw a hand was tightly wrapped around his waist, his soft breath, warm against his nape. Never in a long time had he felt more secure in his sleep. He only felt secure in the past when Severus would hold him in his sleep.

All wrapped up in his warm embrace which now he knew was love. It had been love all along and he didn't even notice. And now that he was here, he will never let him go. Reaching for the remote he hears a grunt and his arm wrapped around tighter which made him roll his eyes. He reached for the remote slowly as he could without waking him, finally he reached it and turned off the TV, smiling to himself he snuggled into his warm embrace and he heard a delightful him escape his sleeping lips. 

He smiled and a few minutes later he was lulled back to sleep with the sound of his even breathing. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him now, he'll look after him, care for him and love him like he's never been loved before. Because it was true, that he Remus Lupin was hopelessly and was madly in love with Severus Snape.


	9. Chapter 9: When There Was Me And You

A few hours later, Remus found himself trapped between weights on his chest that wouldn't allow him to get up. He felt surprise and craned his neck to see a better look of Sev lying across his chest still fast asleep. His arm was draped across his torso while his left arm rested on his waist and the other around his shoulder.

Slowly, his breathing changed and he knew he was waking. Feeling bold enough to do so, he placed a kiss on his temple letting it linger. "Good morning sweetheart..." That made Severus smile; over the last few weeks of waking up from his coma and getting closer and friends, he had grown back to his old customs and started calling him by certain pet names sometimes it was "love", "dear", "sweetie" but his favorite even before was "sweetheart..." And hearing him call him that this, he couldn't help but to smile at him. 

He snuggled in closer burying his face in his warm chest and humming in delight. "Mmmhmm, good morning Wolf..." He said reaching up to kiss his neck and letting his head down gently back on his chest. Remus was surprised at his affections, but his heart soared with joy. He let himself have a small smile before kissing his forehead tenderly; "it's raining..." He whispered softly, Severus looked out the window and gave a small chuckle "well done Sherlock..." He teased, making him laugh "you're in a very playful mood today my dear..." Severus so uncharacteristically giggled and buried his face deeper into the crook of his neck, draping his leg across his making him in audibly gasp, nonetheless hummed in delight, "mmhhmm... I could stay here all curled up with you sweetheart..." Severus giggled (again) and hugged him even closer if that were possible "I'd like that too...it's Maybe you and I could do a week off after all..."

He looked up at him and gave him a wink "hmm...a week off... That sounds great..." He said nuzzling into his hair "yeah...Albus gave me the week off to help you settle down in the new house ...and I couldn't take the offer down..." He said nuzzling into him deeper receiving a him of approval "Albus really favor his lions huh? Much like Momma Lion (Minerva) does..." He said kissing his temple "Mmhm..." Remus chuckled in approval "I'd love to stay just like this...you're comfy and warm..." Remus giggled a bit "I think I'd love that...staying here all cozy and cuddled up with you..." Severus teased him back. 

Finally they decided to get up after a few more hours of being cuddled together and just talking. Making jokes and trying to divest little snippets of memories he can remember when he was a boy. They only decided to get up when he heard his stomach growled at them; "I think this calls for breakfast my dear..." They stood up and returned the cushions and blankets they had used night prior before striding into the kitchen unit.

"Let me just jive your memory that I Remus John Lupin...cooks adequately...but could use some help..." Severus let out a hearty laugh as he placed the coffee on the coffee maker and waited for it to brew "what are you laughing at?" Remus asked him; "funny because that's one thing I remember being able to do, and one thing I could brag about even in my condition, that I Severus Snape is a fabulous cook...I'm as good as a cook as a potions master." He smiled ever so smugly. Remus could only roll his eyes, "as if your ego needs more petting..." He teased. 

Opening up the fridge and looking at its fully stocked contents; Severus started rummaging around "how does pancakes sound?" Remus hummed in delight, extra chips please..." Severus smiled but continued to rummage around anyway.

Rummaging back, Severus made a sound of surprise "aha!" He cried out fishing out eggs, a few veggies and more. "How does omurice sounds like my dear pet?" He asked getting some cheeses and meats. "That sounds perfect..." Im not exactly sure what that is, but it sounds brilliant...." Remus said and Severus smiled brightly "excellent..."

Remus watched as Severus began to cook. He had dexterous flipping his wrists and cooking up the omurice with extreme precision. Once they were cooked, he served them up neatly adding some more cheese, a dollop of Greek yoghurt and chives plus a side of ketchup. "Dig in..." He offered. Remus marveled at the wonder before him, "I'm putting this in a pensive..." He said innocently and Severus smiled. He heartily dug into his food and reached out to pat his shoulder: "wow... This is good..." He said taking another bite, ignoring the smug face on his face. 

As they were eating he couldn't help but to at least ask her. "Remy..." He said digging into his food, "would you be mad if I'd ask you just to remind me a bit of...of the way we used to be?" He asked him cautiously "or at least...if that's... You know..you don't...have to tell me...if you don't want to..." He stuttered, but Remus smiled and reached out for his hand. Of course I'd be happy to tell you. I wouldn't want us to be on, you know.. Unsteady grounds.." He offered a smile which he returned back happily. 

After breakfast they sat cuddled together on the couch. Remus was sat on the corner with his feet perched up on the coffee table while Severus snuggled up to him comfortably. He handed him two items, his wallet and his wand; "these are yours.... He said giving him back the items. He accioed a photo album and showed him pictures...both magical and non-magical. There were so many memories. 

There were pictures where they would be just standing together, or fooling around. There were ones that were magical that would show them kissing or hugging, pictures that were candidly caught. There were pictures of them laughing and having fun. Some of were him and Lucius, him and Draco, him and Sirius (he could not believe his eyes) him and Harry... And more of him and Remus. There were few that were breathtaking. Like that one where Remus was holding him close as he kissed his forehead, he seemed to be sleeping. There was one where he was hugging Remus from behind as he hid his face in the crook of his neck. There was one where Remus was smiling sweetly at him, and when it moved, it ended with a sweet kiss. A kiss that he could almost...taste. There were so many sweet, sweet memories.

He ran his fingers on the photos and wished he could remember them. Why did he have to forget these happy moments? He wanted them back...maybe they could make more?

"Wow..." He started "I guess we're that close huh? I think we could pass on as lovers more than just best friends..." Severus said trying to make the situation light. And he took it as a lighthearted banter; "yeah, I guess we could pass on that..." Remus looked back at him, and he saw the emotions running in his eyes. "I think I'd like to explore this, if you're going to let me..." Remus asked kindly, a smile grazing his face.

Severus in turn furrowed his brow and looked at him "what do you mean?" He asked. Remus shifted slightly and thought about what to say "well...I...don't want to sound presumptuous about...anything...but as you now saw...these..." He said waving to their photos "i...I think I'd be a fool if I don't take my chances right?" He asked and Severus looked at him with an arched brow "go on..." He licked his lips and calculated his words 

"what...what I'm saying is...is that I'd like...LOVE...to court you?" Severus smiled and leaned in closer to him; "I think you don't need permission to do that...not with me....anyways...but if you're asking..." Severus said before looking up at him and placing a chaste kiss to his lips "then yes, yes you may "court" me kind Sir..." He joked and he laughed kissing his forehead tenderly "that would be an honor...a great great " they said pressing their foreheads together and smiling like giddy teenagers *this is going to be great* they both thought.

During the week, one thing Remus noticed about him was that he was calmer, a total opposite from who he was before. He laughed, joked, and just simply played more. If there's one new interesting he had discovered about him tho is that he is ticklish. The Bat of The Dungeons was ticklish.

 

Remus has noticed it for a long while now. Severus recognized that too but remained in a hopeful silence that he wouldn't act upon this recently discovered weakness of his. He was ticklish. Not the regular giggle type ticklish, but the uncontrollable cackler with the arm flailing type. It was one of his disadvantages of not being a hugger. Close contact caused him to panic, so he had no chance when it came to the unrelentless attack of tickling.

It was discovered one day in the Porch. Just a regular day for the pair. He was fixed in his usual spot, staring at the Landscapes and far away friendly neighborhood screen while Remus lounged about on one of the swings. He enjoys sitting there, a book in his hands, slowly rolling about while Severus did repairs or tinkered about with things. He thought it was not odd that he loved to tinker around with things, clocks, music boxes and stuff like that. He repaired them or just took them apart and then put them back together.

 

It was an accident, how he found out. He was rambling about a void of gunk so thick that even little magical particles slowed down, yet in the centre of it laid a beautiful music box "this is one of a kind antique Remy " he said while still tinkering over the box. Then just as he suggested a visit to one of its place he used to fish when he was young with Lily, a gentle hand landed on his waist causing his to yelp and hop away from it. Remus raised a questioning eyebrow while Severus scolded him for suddenly coming up like that. Not long into his rant did her eyebrows fall back into their resting position and a wide smirk appeared on his face.

That's when he knew that the other knew.

So they visited that lake and many more since then. There was nothing more said about the incident and Severus began to fall into a false security that he had forgotten.

After an exhausting and somewhat pleasant trip, Remus and Severus found themselves sitting under a tree sharing a meal that he had bought from one of the muggle market. Their meal was delicious until it came to desert where Remus produced a thick goopy looking purple pie topped with coconut? 

"I think I'll pass." said Severus, scrunching his face.  
"It's not as bad as it looks." came Remus' reply as he served out the dessert He made sure that Severus got the bigger slice of the vegan purple turnip...sweet potato...yam...whatever pie, telling himself it was because he needs to eat more than him and he didn't want to hear his complaints. He also knew he shouldn't by lying to himself. Either way he handed him the plate, holding it right in front of his face.

"It looks like...a thick Polyjuice mixed with dreamless sleep!!" Severus gagged, pushing the meal away.

"Jus' try some." he insisted. Remus knew that Severus had a thing for pie but since he couldn't find one, this was the closest substitute he could find. And it was a delicacy.

Severus sighed and gave in, knowing that the Remus was just as stubborn as he was. Using one hand to keep much of it away... He scooped up a spoonful of the meal and held it close to his face. It looked like little lilac snowflakes all clumped together. He would have regarded it as beautiful if it didn't look so ghastly. Merlin knows what it'll do to his stomach! 

Remus ushered him on, growing impatient at him just gazing at the little spoonful.  
"It doesn't bite. I checked." He scooped up some for himself and ate it straight away. "See?"

Severus wasn't even sure if it touched his tongue. Actually, he thought that was a good tactic. Scrunching up her eyes by a fraction he tasted the baked dessert.

It tasted wonderful, like the bubbly inside of a Wispa bar straight from the fridge, but it melted so quickly that it soon tasted like melted...yam.

"Oh wow." He exclaimed. It was the only accurate reply that he could think of that didn't outright say that Remus was right. He...he couldn't have that.  
"Told ye'h didn't I?" he teased, feeling proud that he picked the perfect meal.

"Right, right. You did. No need to gloat. You're head is big enough as it is."

Remus coughed for a moment, not expected a reply like that. "But your nose is bigger..." Severus raised an eyebrow and paused in midway of eating another bite.  
"Hmm... Yes it's bigger than your brain, I'm sure..."  
Remus rolled his eyes. He was always gonna want to have the last word, doesn't he?Then a devious plan stuck him. With a devilish smirk appearing in his face, that caused him to raise his confused and cautious brows, he lowered her plate and took his from his hands.  
"I was eating tha' ye'h know!"  
"I know, and I don't care." He responded, his smirk only growing wider and he scooted closer to him.

Severus pushed himself backwards and further into the tree as he wondered what the hell had gotten into him.  
"What're ye'h doing?" His voice sounded panicked, which only matched the look on his face.  
"You'll see." He said as he raised his index finger threateningly. Severus instantly copped onto his plot but it was too late as the second he called out to him, he launched his attack.

He had planned to use his two hands as weapons for his tickling assault but soon enough into his attack, one was needed to pin down the flailing Potions Master.

Remus began to cackle menacingly as he continued tickling him, interchanging from side to side and sometimes pausing on his tummy. Between uncontrolled and howling laughs Severus begged for him to stop, but Severus didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Severus in his confined state of laughing, tried to devise a method of escaping. After a few moments he decided to try the old 'offense is the best defense' method and began to mirror his actions onto him.

Remus ungracefully squeaked, realizing that he was beginning to lose control of the situation until he finally succumbed and fell on top of him in a fit of giggles.  
"That's cheating." He breathed with a hint of laughter still in his voice.

"All's fair in love and war." he mumbled, still trying to get his brain in working order.

Since he didn't complain, Remus didn't move. Severus told himself it was because he was too tired. He really ought to stop lying to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: Terrified

*and I'm in love, and I'm terrified for the first time and the last time in my only life.*

It didn't take long for Severus to admit to himself that he was indeed in love with him. But he was so terrified. He was terrified that Severus doesn't feel the same. He's terrified of losing him, he's terrified that he'll lose his chance as well. He's trying so hard to hold back, but his heart won't let him. Every word felt like shooting stars burning in the dark each time he holds back his emotions. It may be all good, or not at all, then again it may be better, and nothing's worse than holding back. He can't be all he needed, but he's more than willing to try. 

His heart is on his sleeves, and his emotions running amok inside him. Only he knew who he truly was, sure at night he was having dreams, wretched dreams, and he thinks maybe it's from his past, but he can never be too sure. But he knows one thing is for sure, he's done lying to himself that he does not love Remus John Lupin, because in fact that he Severus Snape was madly in love with Remus Lupin, Gryffindor, Werewolf. A professor, his best friend...and his...boyfriend. And he loved him. He knows he had to tell him, before he lost his chance, after all, not everyone receives a second chance.

It was a holiday long weekend, and Severus thought it would be the opportune moment to take him somewhere beautiful. A place he could recall countless memories of his childhood with Lily during summer vacations and winter break. Port Isaac, in Cornwall, the countryside and by the lake.

He'd told him that they were going somewhere breathtaking. Remus was like an excited child on Christmas Day. Immediately the packed their bags and made s port key to take them there, and back. 

As soon as they landed, Severus did not fail to amaze him, it was beautiful! They landed in a beautiful farm house that Severus had bought many years ago with the money he saved up; "this is my hiding place... Away from the world..." He said with a wistful smile on his face. Remus hugged him tight and kissed him; "thank you for sharing this with me... This is going to be wonderful, I know!" Severus smiled and kissed him back. He loved him, he did.

The place was beautiful. Windy, with the smell of salty fresh sea air filling you lungs, sea gulls were squawking, the sun was shining, it felt and smelt of peace and heaven... It wad beautiful. 

So now here they are, laying in the grass, looking up at the stars. He's resting his hands on his stomach and Remus has his hands behind his head. They're looking up at the stars in awe as Severus talks about the constellations that covered the night sky. He's telling him how each constellation was born and why it was made into a constellation. He's taking one of his hands off of his stomach and pointing up at the stars, showing him which stars connect to make constellations. Then he's looking at him and smiling, moving over to him and kissing the corner of his mouth.

'Shut up,' he's whispering, laying back down and looking up at the sky again.

He's furrowing his brow and looking at him, seeing him smiling. His expression is relaxing and the corner of his lips are twitching upwards. He's putting his hand back onto his stomach and shifting slightly, moving closer to him in the progress. He's glancing at his lips. He wants to kiss him. He wants to tell her how he feels about him.

He wants to tell him how his heart seem to race whenever he thinks about him. He wants to tell him how he makes him feel fluttery and nervous. He wants to tell him that he's all he can think about day and night. Whether he's at home just reading a book or just sitting in the Porch waiting for him to come home from work or next to the him while he's resting after a long hard day of work, he's always thinking about him. He's become an obsession of sorts. He can barely do anything without him because when he does try to do things by himself, all he wants to do is be with him.

He's become his world. His Galaxy. His universe. His life. He's tried to deny that he feels anything towards him. But, it's gotten to the point where he can no longer deny it. He is completely and utterly in love with Remus Lupin. He's in love with everything about him. He's even in love with just the thought of him. He is his everything. But, how would he react if he told her that? Would he just laugh? Would he reject him? Would he want to stop seeing him and then he has to move out, and live a life on his own?

Then he's sighing, looking back up at all of the stars in the sky. Maybe he would tell him that he loved him back. He laughs quietly, not a hint of humour in his laugh. Remus Lupin loving him. Now he's looking back at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

'What're you laughing at?' He's asking.

He's telling him it's one of the constellations. He's telling him that he's laughing at its story and how daft it is. He knows he's lying. He always knows when he's lying. Usually he just ignores it, but today is different. Today it seems as though something has changed with him and he wants to know what. So he's sitting up, moving his hand to his mouth and moving closer to him.

'Severus,' he's whispering,'Tell me the truth.'

Then he's glaring at him, taking one of his hands off of his stomach and taking him hand off of his mouth. He's frowning and placing his hand on the ground. Now he's sighing and telling him that it's nothing, but he's having none of that. He's moving a hand to the other side of him, then he's moving his head up to his so she can look into his eyes.

His chest is racing against his and he's holding his breath. He's breathing out his name, his hands shifting on the ground as he moves his face closer to his. He's whispering his name, his voice gravelly. His words send a shiver down his spine and it's taking everything in him to not just close the distance and kiss him right now. And now his breathing is becoming faster and he's closing his eyes, trying to pretend like he is not on top of him right now.

Now he's looking at him with his eyes closed and he's pretty sure he's going to go mad if he doesn't kiss him. He knows that kissing him would be daft. He probably wouldn't talk to him for months if he kissed him. He might never talk to him again if he kisses him. What's the point of kissing him if it causes him to shut him out? He'd much rather go mad than lose him. He wants to sit up, but his body isn't letting him. He's opening his eyes, but he's still entranced by his lips.

"Remus" he's saying letting each letter linger of his lips making it sound sensual.

And that's all that he can take. He quickly gets off of him and lays back down next to him.  
He's turning his head and looking over at him, placing his hand in between them, the other hand still on his stomach. He looks over at him, his cheeks a rosy pink that he can just barely see in the starlight. He's beautiful in the starlight. If he's being honest with himself, he's beautiful in any light. He tears his gaze away from him and looks up at the stars.

'What would you do if I told you that I loved you?' he's asking, as if it is the simplest question in the world. 

His eyes are widening and he's looking up at the stars. Did he really just ask that? No, he must have heard him wrong. He would never ask hi, something like that, would he? He's glancing back at him, looking to see if there is a joking expression on his face. His expression is relaxed and to her surprise, he actually looks mildly happy. He opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it and looks at his hand in between them. And now he's placing his hand over his, intertwining their. He's looking over at him and he's looking over at him.

'Your eyes are doing the thing again,' he's muttering.

'Shut up,' he's whispering.

He's sighing and thinking about how to answer his question. He loves him. He knows that. And know that he's asked that question, he's pretty sure that he loves him in return. So what's stopping him from telling the truth? Maybe it's because he thinks that the question is rhetorical. Maybe he's just trying to let him know how he feels without really saying it. Saying it without saying it.

Now he's closing his eyes and holding his hand tighter. He's looking down at their hands and smiling sadly, stroking his hand with his thumb.

"Sevvie?" He's saying, looking back at him.

'Yes?' he's replying.

'If you told me that you loved me, then I would tell you that I loved you too.'

His heart fluttered at the declaration of love; he smiled brightly and pushed himself to hover over him. Looking straight into his eyes all he could see was desire, passion and most of all love. He believes that his eyes are mirroring his and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Slowly he leaned down and brushed their noses before closing his eyes and leaning in kissing him tenderly and lovingly. Slowly he responded to his kiss, and cupped the back of his head, keeping him in place. When the time came for them to part to breathe, Severus licked his lips and let his forehead rest against his; "I love you. I love you Remus John Lupin..." He said just above a whisper. He smiled and kissed him once more taking away all the air from his lungs, when they broke apart he peppered his face with kisses before leaning into him and letting their forehead rest together in a soft collision once more. "I love you too Severus Tobias Snape. I always have, and I always will." 

Severus smiled, and Remus couldn't help but to smile back. He has never seen him so happy, and right there and then he swore to himself that he'll do everything in his power just to see him smile.


	11. Chapter 11: Love Is The Heart of The World

*love is the heart of the world...*

It was a cold and crisp October morning, a Saturday to be precise. And it has been two wonderful months since Remus "first" told Severus that he indeed loved him. And everyday for the past two months, he would show and tell him repeatedly. Every single day while she prepares for his day to Hogwarts and Severus to the Apothecary, Remus would cook him breakfast; and it was always a hearty meal that would bring him through the day.

He would always wish him "have a good day", and " stay safe", "remember to eat" as he prepares for the day going to his Apothecary, which Severus counters with "have fun with those dunderheads", "don't skip lunch" and "be careful with your classes" and of course "I love you" from both ends.

They always shower each other with kisses on the forehead, both cheeks, on the tip of his nose and a lingering one to her lips methodically before they leave. He always waves him a kiss goodbye and before they apparate . And when Remus gets home at night, It's either Severus has already made dinner or is still cooking dinner; and sometimes, Remus fetches him from work to take him out, if he's up to it. He sometimes even comes over for lunch if he has a free period for the first afternoon class.

Every time he thinks about it, he couldn't help but to smile; so this was perhaps the way he used to be; all sweet and cuddly, but sometimes his heart aches for him that he had to hide these things from the world, but seeing him now as he were; maybe the accident wasn't all that bad, or so he hopes. And now that the war was long over, there was no fear that he'll be killed (as all of the loose death eaters were finally caught, including Severus' attackers) they were all gone, so there's no worry. All is fair in love and war after all.

Remus woke up with the sun streaming on his face, all warm and cozy. He reached for the side of his bed only to find it cold. He's been gone a while, he thought to himself. Ever since waking up together all snug and cozy the first time he got home they've been sleeping together, but they haven't consummated anything so far. Both of them didn't want to sound presumptuous after all. 

Remus donned on his robe and walked towards the hall. The smell of breakfast tea infiltrated his nostrils and gives a bright smile on his face. As he walks towards the kitchen, he was greeted by smell of baking country biscuits , and something that screams bacon, and a singing Severus. A singing Severus. Leaning on the arch that leads to the kitchen, there he saw him standing facing the stove and singing a very familiar tune...

*tin cans on rattling pavements, confetti scattered everywhere  
She falls asleep in the seat beside me, rice caught up in her hair.  
I don't mind it, I keep driving flying on these wheels of steel  
A bit anxious, a bit nervous the moment's all that we could feel.

If oil is the soul of the engine, wine is the drink of the God's  
Forgiveness is the road to redemption, faith could still beats the odds  
We're meant to be, baby hold on to me, you'll never not be my girl  
Coz love is the heart of the world...*

He smiled as he finished singing the verse and the chorus *so rumors were true that he he could sing* he thought and decided to let his presence be known...

*i leave him sleeping as I rise early  
always up before the dawn...*

He hears someone singing behind him, and he turns around a bit surprised before reacting and replacing it with a warm smile and stayed silent beckoning for him to continue...

*...the house is dark but I see clearly. The kettle sings a morning song  
The bacons frying, baby's crying. I soak up the sights and sounds  
Minutes turns to days and I, wish that I could slow em down...*

Remus made his way towards him, from where he stood infront of the breakfast bar, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

*if grease is the soul of the kitchen, coffee the drink of the Gods  
Routine too perfect to mention, time is a thief I would rob  
We're meant to be, baby hold onto me, I'll never not be your girl  
Coz love is the heart of the world.*

When he finished, he was smiling and he leaned in for his morning kiss. It was sweet, soft, and gentle. It was in other words, perfect. Remus hummed in delight as he deepened the kiss, they only broke apart when the need for oxygen was too much. "Mmhm..." He hummed in delight as he tangled his fingers on his hair. "Good morning, sweetheart..." He greeted him, and playfully nudged his nose, and pecked his lips a couple of more times. Remus chuckled and cupped his face; "that tickles..." He said running a hand over his stubble. Sure Remus kept his mustache and his beard, but Severus kept his face shaven...smooth, like a baby's bottom.

Good morning bae..." Remus greeted and clung onto him. "Bae..." It was like music to his ears. He never had a nickname, or not that he can't remember, not even from his Mum...Lily maybe, but she called him "Sev". To everyone else he was "Severus" or "Snape" or "Snivellus" as what Black, and Potter called him when they were younger, and that did.not.count. "Severus" Simple, basic, and platonic. 

But to his Remus, he was "Bae". He remembered fondly how he started calling him that, he specifically said "I want you to have a pet name..." He furrowed his brows and looked down at him "what?" He asked confused, and Remus giggled "you call me all these pet names...I want you to have one too..." He smiled, and it was a smile between amusement and shyness. "I call you wolf...Wolfie " Remus laughed, "that counts you know..." In turn he chuckled and kissed his forehead "whatever you want sweetheart..." 

And so he thought, "love" was something too common, he thinks "babe" reminds him of what Sirius calls his "lady-friends", he's sure he'll never agree with "baby...", he finds "honey" to cliche and "sweetheart" was him, so was "sweetie", "dearie" and "dear" is what Minerva and Molly called them, so if was out of the list...sort of. 

Then it hit him like a million galleons "Bae!" He exclaimed to him; he furrowed his brows and look down at him again "what?" He asked for the second time, and Remus giggled again "Bae..." He repeated "what's that?" He asked him, and he in turn pulled him closer and snuggled deeper to him, breathing in his scent. "Bae...it's a muggle thing... It means like my before anyone else, Bae... And that's what I'm going to call you from now on... You're my Bae." He chucked a heartfelt one, and kissed his temple "whatever you want wolf....whatever you want."

"So what's for breakfast?" Remus asked him while peppering his face with little kisses; he giggled a bit and held him tighter "well, there's biscuit in the oven... The gravy's almost done, and of course bacon, and more bacon." He finished explaining dropping a kiss to his neck. "Mmhhmm.... American....That sounds delicious... But I bet you taste better" Remus said teasing him, and biting his ear gently. He made a soft hum of delight and pressed closer to his body; "I bet you taste much better too wolf... That's for sure..." He said kissing his way from the back of his ear down to his neck. 

Severus pulled away from him, and patted his chest playfully; "but first, breakfast..." She said kissing him tenderly on the lips. When the kiss was over Remus went and nuzzled his neck; "I love you..." He told him, he smiled and kissed his temple "I love you too Remy..."

After breakfast they spent the whole day watching black and white movies. Chaplin, Cary Grant Films, and Humphrey Bogart Films, while they lounge around and about on the couch just wasting the day away. And that did too for the rest of Sunday. Monday morning came and both was back to work again; "why don't we just floo together to Hogwarts?" 

Remus raised an eyebrow so Severus continued "Albus wants to meet me today, he said that the Potions Master they have is pants, and wants to know if I want to have the position back... I could be head of house again, but that would mean I'd be limited to my time during my research work and my time in the Apothecary, maybe we'll need to find someone to run by the store anyway especially is Hermione will be taking on muggle studies too in the new term next year." Severus breathed in before he continued "besides, I think I need to do it do... Like a favor from me to all of you. Albus was gracious enough to put a roof over my head after all these that has happened, you took me in... Loved me... Cared for me... Loved me more...It's the least I can do, I think... I can still work the house after I get home though, I'll still cook dinner if you don't want to eat at the hall, I'll still cook breakfast, clean around before I go to the shop.. I don't know... Feel useful maybe... It's the least I could do for all of you..." Severus finished.

 

He smiled tenderly. Remus couldn't help but to feel grateful and very touched; this was a very different Severus, and yet he still can't help but to love him to bits and pieces, and everyday he's falling for him over and over. "I don't want you to feel obligated Sevvie, I love you... And you will never be a burden, never... Remember that..." He said cupping his face. He leaned in and kissed his lips soundly "I love you Bae..." He said tenderly, he smiled and kissed him too "I love you too sweetheart"

It was almost 8 when they reached Hogwarts; not bad at all. Before getting out of the floo, Remus held his hand "how does lunch sound?" He asked lifting his hand and kissing his knuckles "perfect..." He says with a big smile on his face. "Good, I'll pick you up this afternoon, I only have half day classes, and then we'll have dinner in that hole in the wall restaurant we found the other day, how does that sound?" He asked with a playful glint on his face. "It sounds lovely..." Remus smiled again and leaned forward to kiss him, he kissed him back in turn "okay, take care, stay safe, don't work too much, have fun, be yourself, don't work too much, and I love you..." 

He said and he smiled "you too... Take care, and floo me when you get back to the apothecary, okay?" He nodded "yes boss..." Severus laughed a bit "okay, bye..." Remus said pecking his lips "bye..." He gave him a wave goodbye and blew him a kiss as he watched his robes billowing away on his way to meet with Albus. He watched his robes get caught in a flurry of students; he stopped short on his tracks when he see a couple of people behind him, Remus furrowed his brows "what?" He asked.

They all had goofy smiles on their face, even Minerva. His jaw dropped as he saw their faces; "we were so watching you two..." Harry quipped "you look so good together, I must say..." Sirius said crossing his arms. "So Remus, are we invited to the wedding of the century?" Minerva quipped, and the younger ones snickered; "all's fair Moony all's just fair in love and war...and you're in for a teasing war..." Sirius said nudging him. Remus groaned, but his heart was soaring "ill never hear the end of this will I?"

He asked and they all shook their heads; bouts of "no", "nope", and "uh-uh" was heard. And Remus groaned again. But he couldn't help himself to stop smiling, he was happy and that was it no one can take that away from him.


	12. Chapter 12: I Will Remember You

During the last few days, Severus had been struggling with nightmares. Vicious scenes that always lead to death; Remus' death, and his family's death. He always woke up I'm cold sweat, his shirt clinging to his body. Remus was always there to comfort him, soothing him, and telling him that it wasn't. Its dreams and they can't hurt him anymore. Severus tried to stay calm but he couldn't help but to wonder if those dreams were snippets of his lost past. 

It had been five months now, and all throughout he would always have dreams that were always a bloodied mess, but these dreams from the last few days were the most gruesome ones. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the death of Remus. Why did he always had to die in his dreams, and Merlin forbid that happens he doesn't know what to do to himself. His past was locked somewhere in the deep crevices of his mind and he doesn't know if he wants to explore that past. And from what he had been told it wasn't at all something to remember if he were to be asked. During the last five months he had found peace, and salvation. A feeling that he haven't felt, not since of what he can remember.

Teaching in Hogwarts, happy moments with Remus,Sirius in Padfoot form...laughter; Remus giving him a sweet kiss - he didn't expect anything less when he changed his way home, but those little things, the things he loved and had missed so much. The thought of that was all he needed to keep him going, then...Lily.

When he finally reached the door, he held his wand but kept it hidden in his coat pocket, he noticed the door was left ajar. Instinctively he knew something was wrong. Instead of pulling out his keys he went for the gun he had been carrying with him every day since the night the Longbottoms were almost killed, and he led Volcemort into believing that her was in his inner circle. He came as soon as he can, I. Gives that he could warm them...Merlin help him, please don't let him be too late.

He slowly entered the hallway, carefully not making a noise. Everything seemed normal until he reached the staircase, James. Potter was dead. He ran the stairs two by two, as he reached the room with the baby's cry... Lily. His beautiful lily was dead. Severus sank down to his knees and hugged Lily... He was all too late.

The scene suddenly shifted

He was back at Hogwarts, he could hear students being sorted... "Abbot Hannah..." Names were called till... "Harry Potter..." It was the night Harry came to Hogwarts...  
He could see sceneries unfold, he humiliated him, brought him down, belittled him, then he saved him... From Quirrel, the troll, the chambers... Then...

Remus...

There was Remus in his werewolf form, he could clearly see himself fearing for the worst but he tried to keep Harry and his friends safe, then Sirius came...

Remus... Again... He got him sacked, and lost his job...

The scenes keep shifting

Then there was war... So many deaths... Finally he could see himself in the shack one more time...Voldemort was there... Then Nagini... He could feel himself slipping away, death was coming... Suddenly he was saved...

Then another scene 

Death Eater inner circle... There he was in the middle

Hex after hex, curse per curse... It wracked his body till he was hot with pain, he could feel his bones cracking, his voice hoarse from shouting...

He could see himself being beaten... Punches in the face, a foot to his gut, blood... He could smell the thick irony musk of his own blood... Pooling beneath him as he spat out some more...

"SCREAM!" One of them said "SCREAM TRAITOR!"

Severus screamed till his throat was raw... 

"Sev?" Remus said "Severus..." Remus shook his arm.

"Don't beg for mercy!" The man screamed as he hears "CRUCIO!" He screamed again...and again...

"WISH FOR DEATH, TRAITOR!" One of them laughed still he screamed and writhed in pain and agony...

"Wake up, SEVERUS!", he raised his voice. Cold drops of sweat formed on his forehead.

"SCREAM!"

Severus opened his eyes and breathed heavily. He looked into Remus' eyes when he touched his cheek hoping it would help him calm down.

"You were having a nightmare.", he said. "It's okay now. It's over."

Severus nodded still trying to catch his breath, looking frantically around the room to regain his orientation. "I... It was..."

"You don't have to talk about it.", Remus said and pulled him closer to give him comfort. "Come here! It's okay. I'm here.... I'm here."

Severus didn't even dare to close his eyes as more memories flashed before him. Memories of seeing Remus on a hospital bed, her in a wheelchair, seeing Lily die, seeing himself being tortured, seeing himself with a wand on the back of a muggle's head and whole lot more. Severus was pretty sure he was losing his sanity, he was pretty sure that those were his past...but he couldn't be sure since he can't differentiate anything at the moment...

Remus rocked him back and forth soothing the pain away. Slowly and gradually his breathing began to regulate and he started to relax under his touch. His heart ached for him, he wanted to help him so badly, but he didn't know what to do. These dreams are the product of his subconscious mind, pictures and memories that were engraved his mind, like demons that's waiting to be awakened. And he didn't want to wake these demons, not for him, but solely for Severus. He already had his fair share of sorrow and pain and he doesn't want him to remember anything from his past. Not if these meant that he'll be hurt again; he already had one too many doses of those and a man could only take too much.

Remus felt the soft brush of his thumb on his bare stomach, as if assessing himself that he is still indeed with him. Remus did the only thing he knew that would help soothe his clouded mind. Slowly he raised his chin, and kissed him tenderly and passionately. It took him a few seconds before responding but soon enough he did so; taking the side of his face, he kissed hi, gently but letting all of his passion go out in that kiss "don't hold back Sev..." Remus whispered "never with me..." He said in between kisses. Severus hummed in delight and kissed him with all the love that he had for him. He is his life, his world, his heart and soul. He loves him with the very fibers that makes out of his empty shell, and there is nothing that he wouldn't do for him...nothing.

Eyes gazing onto each other, Remus caressed his cheek with the back of his hand while the other interlaced with his fingers. He placed one of his hands on the back of his neck tracing patterns that soothes him; they leaned into each other their breaths mixing together as one. He stared into his deep bright blue eyes which were filled with unadulterated love for him; as he gazed into his deep onyx orbs he saw love and longing. He cupped both of his cheeks in his hands; and whispered " you're so beautiful... so very beautiful, do you know that?" he asked him.cHe kissed the tip of his hooked nose, then his cheek, and finally a chaste one on his lips.

He whispers his name out of love for him, in hopefulness, in need but never in desire. He feels his arms around him; he is his, and he had told him body and soul. He is his heart and mind; he kissed him with all the passion he could give; capturing his bottom lip between his and nipped on it playfully; " I love you..." He whispered. He replied in kind; " I love you too... always..." he said. 

Remus took him into his arms and kissed him deeply, passionately. He lifted him into his arms and landed them on the bed. He pinned Severus beneath him; their noses touching and their fingers interlaced. They whispered words of adoration to each other in between kisses; " you are my love, my life, my soul... My love, I love you..." he said as he nuzzled into his neck; "Remy..." He whispered into his ear. " make love to me..." He whispered into his ear; "there's nothing I'd want more..." He pulled him closer to him and reveled in his warmth. 

His voice trailed off as their eyes drifted shut, he reached out and kissed his upper lip; then his lower one before capturing his lips in one full sweet and searing kiss that left them both breathless. He could feel his arms tighten around his back as he hugged him close. They tried to get closer to one another, closing every inch of mortal gap that can be found between them both. Sometimes they kissed passionate and reverent. Sometimes they smiled filled with joy; and sometimes they laughed because they can, just because they were together ending once more in a loving kiss. This was heaven as far as they were concerned and they never want to leave. Their tongues met in the warm silk of their mouths, exploring the depths. His hands came up into his vibrant black locks and tilted his head back. 

His lips lead an ardent assault on his senses as they trailed down the sensitive column of his neck. He could feel the rumble in his throat beneath his mouth, and brought a satisfied smile to their questing lips.

They both trailed off as his hands travel under his tee-shirt; his hands were like fire on his skin, each touch was searing with love as his hands traveled its way under his silk top. In one swift motion he shifted and removed his tee-shirt; he ran his hands over his well-defined chest and washboard stomach, he pulled Remus to him and kissed him full on the mouth; his kisses made him feel wanted and loved. He had never loved so much in his life and he loved every moment with him. Severus loved him with all his heart; and he was aching to show it to him. He nuzzled his neck; and nipped at it. "I love you..." he whispered in his ear. He pulled him close to him and delved in his warmth and love; he broke the kiss and placed a chaste one on his lips and the tip of his nose. 

Just as Severus was leaning in to kiss him; images came flashing before his eyes. He can see himself and Remus making love,sweet passionate love; they came together screaming out each other's names. He saw himself collapsing on top of him and then he heard it "this was a mistake..." He heard him say; and it all came back to him just like that. He remembered how he flew out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom. "Sev?" Remus asked him confused when he had seemed to daze off. 

Severus furrowed his brows and looked at her raising himself up "m-mistake..." He stuttered, Remus was confused "what's the mistake Sev?" He asked him. "You said this was a mistake... I-I ran off to my room...then you knocked, you called...then I-i left a note to you...then I-I ran away..." He stuttered telling him re bits and pieces and Remus knew he was coming back.

He's starting to remember. Quickly she donned on her robe and talked to him; "what do you remember Sev?" He asked him; "I remember calling Hermione..leaving her a message for you...to tell you I will be gone a while, and that I love you. I told him to tell you not to worry about how I felt...just tell him I love him..." He looked at him with a haunted look in his eyes; "I remember everything..." He said in a voice filled with emotions

"Hermione, Ron and Harry, saving me, being in a coma after the war, getting better...their graduation, the apothecary...being together...loving you...and leaving you....it's all back Remus. Sorry I can't always find the words to say... But I love you..." He tried giving him a small sad smile "I-I think I'm back Remus..." He licked his lips "I-I remember, being a spy, frightening children, sacking you, losing you, then having you... The war, the near death, the trial... Everything. Every damned thing I have ever done to make all of your lives miserable..." A few tears fell down his cheek, "I-I'm so sorry..."

Remus held him tight; "you have nothing to be sorry Sev. I loved you... Mistakes and all I just love you plain as day. I love the man you once were, and I love the man I am with now. What I told you back then was all a lie." He said lifting up his face in order for him to look at her; cupping his face in his hands, he made him look at him. "It wasn't a mistake that first time... I was just scared. I was just so scared that when I love you, you'll run away, I can't bear to lose you Sev but doing that, I still lost you, and this happened. You're not to blame I'm anything from all of these, this..." He said gesturing wildly "was all my fault..." He said letting a tear fall. He took hold of his hands and kissed his knuckles "Sev...hunny, I am so very sorry about everything...I am so so sorry..." 

Severus took him in his arms and held him tight, and Remus clung onto him like a lifeline. "It's okay Remy... I was afraid too, afraid to lose you, that's why I ran. Afraid that you wouldn't understand...just afraid...I was a coward, if you'll still have me...I'd like to make things right, to continue what we have now." He finished pulling away from him gently "if you'll have me once more..." He whispered to him. 

He ran his thumbs on his cheeks and kissed him passionately "the question is whether or not will YOU have me?" He asked in return. Severus held his hands in his and kissed his knuckles "I'm just happy to be with you... I love you even before Remus, and if it were possible I think I fell even more in love with you... If you'll have me, I'll never let you go..." Remus let his forehead rest against his; "then I guess we're stuck with each other Sev..." Severus smiled and pulled Remus to him; "for as long as you'll have me..." He said in return and kissed him passionately. 

Soon enough the passion went into a flame and they continued where they left off. They made love into the wee hours of the morning, while the moon shone over the two lovers who slept all blanketed in their love for one another.


	13. Chapter 13: "Stuck On You"

*I'm mighty glad you stayed*

Remus woke up, feeling a rather heavy weight on his chest. Slowly bringing himself back into the world of the living, he recalled the events of the night before. He replayed the scenes before his eyes; how Severus had awoke From his nightmares, and altogether restored his memory just before they started making love. And then the highlight of it all, they made love all thought out the nights and until the wee hours of the morning. His hands slowly reached it for the man who was lying half on top of him; tenderly he brushed away the hair falling from his eyes, and looked down at him marveling his beauty and thinking to himself how lucky he is to have him beside him, or rather on top of him. He kissed her temple tenderly and whispered in her ear; "I'm glad we made it..." He said and in his sleep he gave him a small smile and burrowed deeper into his warm embrace.

-line break-

 

"Good morning, Remy."

He blinked his eyes unsure of how he knew he was staring at him. His eyes were closed and he couldn't even hear him breathing. Maybe he was sleeping talking...

A grin rose on his face as he snuggled down further in the sheet, embarrassed of getting caught. "How did you know?"

He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. "Your breathing changed."

"That's creepy."

"Coming from the one watching me sleep." His voice was husky and full of sleep.

Remus grinned again and he bathed in the sight of his cheeky smile. His hand crept out from under the sheet and he ran it gently up his side around to his back. He didn't tell him, not wanting to sound weird but he liked touching his scars, softly trailing his fingertips over the marred skin. He wanted to comfort him. These scars are the reminders that they both went through so much but survived them all, in turn they became stronger, wiser...

"It's raining," Remus murmured.

"Well done, Sherlock." Severus quipped remembering the first time they did this same charade.

He let out an amused breath. "Sevvie dear, you're very playful this morning." His hand reached out and brushed the hair falling over his eyes. He was relieved to see him with him still. After everything said last night, basically everything about him, he had the right to call it off. "What in Merlin's has gotten into you?"

Severus moved closer to him and kissed him warmly on the lips. "You."

His heart soared and he gave him one of those smiles that told him he was really, really something else. Severus maneuvered himself carefully on top of him, his kisses long and slow as he rolled him properly onto his back. He grunted in response and he relished in the sound.

Remus grabbed his face in his hands gently running his finger down his cheek. His breathing grew louder and he knew now that he was definitely awake. Remus loved the warm feeling settling in his stomach and the way his heart seemed to skip a few beats when he kissed him. The piercing noise of his alarm however, took over his senses and he regrettably rolled off him taking the sheet with him.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked him

"I have a job," he told him. "And I need a shower."

He watched him climb off the bed and walk towards their wardrobe, the sheet clinging around his body though draping mostly on the ground.

Severus smirked evilly and gently pulled the sheets to expose him in all his naked glory. His taught arse and back muscles were a real sight for sore eyes. He could already feel his heart twitching to life.. He was already getting hard.

"Remy, no," he replied stubbornly, that clock just ruined a wonderful moment. "I think you should stay in bed."

He stopped short from getting a white shirt and looked at him. "Tempting but I'm not sure Albus would be too impressed." He returned to the armoire and looked for his favorite jacket, flipping through his coat hangers to decide what tie and eat would it go best with "Especially if he knew why I...slacked out..." He said a little louder so he could hear.

"But what we were doing was such fun, don't you think?"

He turned around and sashayed closer to him, as if teasing him. Remus looked at him sultrily as he watched Severus' hand lazily stroke his hardening shaft. The blanket was covering his movements so Remus did the next best thing and pulled the sheets slowly revealing a hard Severus underneath. His cock twitching eith need, and it's head leaking pre-cum. "Come back to bed." He said huskily as he continued to stroke himself. He could see from the corner of his eye that Remus' own dick was starting to twitch from just watching him.

"Stop trying to get me fired."

"It's raining I'm sure Albus and Minerva would understand, Remy. It's only logical."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not coming back to bed." He said in a husky tone as his hand slowly traveled down to his twitching appendage. His balls were starting to tighten up.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself, sweetheart."

Severus licked his lips as he moaned a little whole stroking himself harder. "You, you are a bad influence." Remus said in a low husky voice that if possible made his dock even harder.

He bobbed his eyebrows boastfully. "I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

Remus clenched his teeth together, Merlin he was so tempted....More than tempted. Him lying there, he could be there in four steps, three or two if he used his werewolf reflexes, Merlin he was so hard...

"I'll be in the shower," his voice was uneven but he quickly turned before he could respond. "Make me coffee."

Severus watched him slip into the bathroom and shut the door. He smiled but dropped his head into the pillow, breathing in deeply when he could smell her citrus shampoo. He knew him being here in bed was possibly the best decision he had ever made. But he was still so hard.. His balls was aching. 

As Remus made his way into the bathroom, he swayed his hips in the most provocative manner while singing a tune she knew Severus loved so much...

"Stuck on you...  
I've been a fool too long I guess it's time for me to come on home  
Guess I'm on my way...  
Needed a friend, and the way I feel now, guess I'll be with you till the end  
Guess I'm on my way...  
I'm mighty glad you stayed."

Severus chuckled and laid back, burying his head onto the pillow he squealed in utter delight as he pounded onto the mattress... "This is gonna be a gas..." He said standing up and preparing for the day.

*stuck on you, got this feeling down deep in my soul that I just can't lose  
Guess I'm on my way...  
Needed a friend, guess the way I feel now guess I'll be with you till the end  
Guess I'm on my way... I'm mighty glad you stayed*

Severus sung to himself as he cooked their breakfast; and walking down the steps Remus could hear Severus singing

*stuck on you, been a fool too long guess it's time for me to come on home  
Guess I'm on my way....  
So hard to see that a woman like you could wait around for a man like me  
Guess I'm on my way... I'm mighty glad you stayed

I'm leaving for the midnight train tomorrow  
And I know just where I'm going  
Pack up your troubles, and I throw them all away  
Coz this time little darling, I'm coming to stay...*

"Well done, Lionel Richie..." Remus teased making his way to the kitchen, but instead of stopping Severus turned around and took him into his arms, as he danced and sung to him, making him laugh

*stuck on you, got this feeling down deep in my soul that I just can't lose  
Guess I'm on my way...  
Needed a friend, guess the way I feel now guess I'll be with you till the end  
Guess I'm on my way... I'm mighty glad you stayed*

"I'm really mighty glad you stayed luv..." He said kissing his forehead tenderly; "there isn't any other place I'd rather be than here...with you." Remus said with a smile "I love you, Sevvie..." He said leaning his forehead against his; "i love you too Remy..." He said kissing the tip of his nose. Severus smiled and smacked his butt playfully "okay, this is getting cheesy, go ahead and eat your breakfast you're gonna be late for work..." Remus giggled and fake saluted him "yes boss..." Severus in turned chucked heartily; "now don't go stealing my line sweetheart..." He said waving his finger playfully.

Remus reached the post office a little later but was not at all worried; with a smile on his face he walked passed Harry and ruffled his hair, and greeted Sirius and Ron. He went straight to Albus' office, pass worded, knocked, and entered; 

"Sir, do you have a moment?" He asked him. Albus smiled and waved him in "of course I do, come on in..." He smiled and walked into the office; "what is it Remus?" His smile just grew a little bigger "Sir, I think I found the old bat of the dungeons..." Albus furrowed his brows and Remus answered his unwavered question "Sir, Severus has his memories back..." Albus' eyes went into a sigh of relief and let out a breath "oh, thank Merlin..." His eyes twinkling, brighter than ever; "I'm very happy for the both of you..." Albus stood up and offered Remus a hug, which he took in a heartbeat; "I'm very happy for the both you..." He said as they pulled away; "why don't you go and tell the others, while I go and tell Minerva and The Malfoys and Arthur at the Ministry..." Remus smiled as he walked out of his office.

The staff was very happy that Severus had his memories back; as they went about their day, Albus planned a small party for them...

Other side of town...

On their lunch break, Hermione quizzed Severus on how he and Remus got together; "Are you serious?" He asked and Hermione nodded "seriously..." Severus shook his head, and smiled "I think I really ought to know...I'm the ONLY one who doesn't know it Sev..." Hermione said mock faking her hurt. Severus laughed and finally gave in; "You're not the only one... But... Fine... You aren't going to stop anyway..."

FLASHBACK  
Albus thought it'd be a good idea. Severus on the other hand did not. Albus Dumbledore decided to have a lock-in so his Order members could get to know each other better; something about gaining trust. There weren't news for Voldemort, and Lucius' and Severus' makes were not burning, so everything was slow. Severus like to just go home and curl up with a good book and a glass of fire whisky , but Albus said it was mandatory. So Severus had packed some pajamas and some other things to sleep with.

It was already seven o'clock and Albus just called them into the "war room" of 12 Grimmauld. "Tonight's gonna be a bonding night," he smiled, "we're all goiong to have some fun."

"Not likely," Severus muttered. She heard a low chuckle to the side of her and turned to see Remus.

"Sometimes I truly think he is ridiculous," Remus said, nodding towards the Albus "What are you doing here?" Remus hissed.

"Albus told me it was necessary I came to 'bond'. I told him I wasn't coming at first, but I couldn't just leave you here having to deal with this awful idea alone." He rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were away, is what I meant you moronic wolf..." Severus hissed but Remus smiled "I just got back yesterday, perfect timing huh?" But Severus said nothing.

"You will all be paired up with a buddy-" Albus said.

"Did he seriously just tell us we're using the buddy system?" Severus whispered to Remus and he quietly chuckled.

"-And that buddy's going to be the person I feel you need to get along better with the most. You're not allowed to leave each others side."

"Great," Severus sarcastically commented quietly. As Albus paired everyone up, Severus complained all the way, he looked like a damned petulant child!

"Severus," he told them they weren't to use formalities, "you will be paired up with Remus"

"What? He doesn't even work here!" Severus whined "but of course he works here... Je may not always be around, but he does..." Sirius quipped shrugging his shoulders, earning him an icy glare from Severus. "But you two have to constantly work together and you're not very fond of him. You need to get more comfortable with him." Albus finished

Severus gaped at his choice of words. "We were seriously getting along greatly together just now." Severus argued

"Yes, you are both good at complaining together. Now I suggest everyone changes into sleepwear," he yelled out as he walked away from them.

"What are we even going to be doing? This is stupid," Severus continued complaining.

"Oh, come on Sev. It won't be that bad," Lucius stood next to him, holding a bag of clothes. "And I think we're watching some muggle movies and probably playing some muggle games too, although I won't be playing any games unless I have absolutely no choice. Now let's go change." Severus groaned, but then trudged behind the other man to go get in her pajamas.

Remus watched the two walk away and just shook his head as he grabbed his clothes. This was gonna be one hell of a night.

"So you're with Lupin for the night. Have fun with that," Lucius winked at Severus and he looked back at him slightly confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" Lucius just laughed and shook his head in response.

"Who are you stuck with?" Severus asked.

"Loathe as I may say it, Albus didn't want me to be with Cissa so I'm stuck with..." Then he stopped and frowned "oh for Merlin's fucking sake, I'm stuck with Sirius fucking Black..." Lucius ran a hand down his face, "might as well fucking kill me here now Sev" them they both laughed.

When they walked back in the war room, Black and Lupin were standing off to the side and the rest of the order force were crowded together, talking quietly. Severus' jaw dropped when he saw what Remus was wearing. He had on a dark, olive green sweatshirt hoodie and black sweatpants, and he had taken off his shoes, so he was standing in black footies. He watched him look at him and smirked.

"You two wear the same things to sleep in," Lucius commented and motioned towards Severus' black hoodie and black sweatpants. Severus suddenly felt self conscious as he locked eyes with Remus and blushed. Lucius laughed at his sudden redness and lightly pushed Severus to Remus. His hands went in front of him to hold onto his side so Lucius couldn't push him anymore. Remus smiled down at him and his blushing seemed endless. "You look adorable, Severus."

"So I hope everyone brought something to sleep on," Albus said. "We will be watching a few muggle movies and they'll be on every screen in this room so we can all spread out and be in a comfortable space. But remember to stay with your buddy!"

"Okay buddy, let's go set up our area," he took him by the elbow and led him to an isolated corner. Sirius and Lucius quickly agreed to leave each other's side and look for their own respective partners and quickly followed too and they started putting down some blankets. "It'd probably be more comfortable if we doubled up our blankets to sleep on," Remus suggested and Severus nodded.

When they finished making their "bed", they sat down against the wall right before the movie was about to start. Some lights were turned off, but they could still easily see each other clearly in the dimmed lighting. "What are we watching?" He glanced up at the screen, "Is this a Muggle movie?"

"Yep," Lucius answered as she tried to push Sirius over to give him and his wife more room on their respective blankets.

"Well, at least it's something I can enjoy." Severus watched the opening of the movie, then glanced at the man next to her, a dim light coming from his lap. "Lupin."

"Yes Severus?" he replied.

"What are you doing?" He took the miniature self playing wizard's chess out of his hands and saw that he was playing. "Really?" He chuckled.

"I wanted to get that game finished."

"You've only made two moves, Lupin," he laughed and he smiled.

"No formalities, Sev," Lucius commented.

"Lupin isn't a formal name!" He defended, "It's a...last name! You all call him Remus on a normal basis and can call him Moony if you want," his pet name sounding strange rolling off his tongue, "but I'd like to stick to the last name, if you don't mind."

"Fine, I don't actually care," Lucius said back. Severus fought the urge to stick his tongue out at him. He turned back to Remus to find he had an amused look on his face.

"Anyway, if you were coming so I wouldn't have to suffer through this, you're not getting to just play chess on your miniature board. Make this more enjoyable or tolerable or something," he closed the chessboard and put it to the side away from him.

"Alright," he said, thinking of what to do. Remus turned back to the movie and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ten minutes later Severus felt him move, and then his arm was around his shoulders. He tensed and quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching and saw Lucius looking at him trying to suppress a smile. Severus glared at him, but didn't make Remus move. After a few awkward moments, Remus started drawing figures on his upper arm and he relaxed a bit. He tried to be discreet when shifting over closer to him, but of course he noticed, and he slightly leaned into him.

It wasn't even nine o'clock yet, but he was starting to feel sleepy, he didn't even notice when he laid his head on his shoulder. Remus' arm slowly moved to wrap around his waist. He picked his head up when he felt his fingers playing with the side of his torso. "What are you doing?" He whispered and he pulled him closer.

"Making this more enjoyable," he slightly smiled. Severus blushed a bright shade of red and averted his eyes.

Lucius was still watching them, but now had a big smirk on his face. Just then, Narcissa snuggled to his warm husband.

"Are you warm enough, luv," he asked and she kissed him as a response. Sirius was watching closely and made the same move Remus did, and placed his arm across Charity's shoulder "I do not know what you're doing..." She commented and Sirius expressionlessly removed his arm, as Lucius laughed quietly, Narcissa thumped him gently on his stomach and made a small "oof" sound, he looked down to see her raised eyebrow at him "what?" He asked innocently. "Play nice..." She chastised.

"Sev, you're tired, you should sleep," Remus' hand moved to his hip, his fingers sprawled on the side of his upper thigh.

"No, I wanna watch the next movie." The current movie went off and people were talking loudly again and getting snacks. "Go get snacks," he demanded.

"So bossy," Remus smiled, but extracted himself from him and stood up.

When he was gone, Lucius spoke up, "You two are so cute." Severus opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and just glared at his bestfriend. "You are! When he comes back you've gotta let him cuddle you!" Severus looked over at Narcissa for help and she just shrugged her shoulders while trying to remove the tangled yarn from her knitting.

"Let him cuddle me? What is wrong with you! He used to be one of my tormentors!"

"There's one more here, in case you didn't notice hunny," Narcissa which made Sirius fake faint making them laugh.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked, dropping a giant bag of Exploding Bon-bons and also a giant bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans between the six of them on the floor before sitting again.

"Ooh, Bonbons ," Narcissa said happily and grabbed the bag.

Lucius scrunched up his nose "Didn't they have ice mice over there?" He said as he opened the bag of beans and handed some to Sirius "yeah, or chocolate frogs-" hug was cut off when Remus three some frogs his way. "What no mice?" Lucius said and Remus shook his head "Moody got to them before I did, the cauldron cakes was gone too, Sev... So I those instead, but if you like I have some liquorice wands?" Remus offered and he accepted it "Thank you..." He grabbed some bonbons and beans as well... Hoping for the best of the beans.

"So..." Remus said expectantly hoping that he would answer the previous question 

"Nothing," Severus blushed. "Did you seriously take all three bags?"

"Yep," he smiled.

"Are you gonna share, Cissa?" Sirius tried to take some of the chocolate and she closed the bag before he could get any. "No," she laughed.

"But sharing is caring!" Sirius grumbled and Cissa rolled her eyes and mumbled a "fine" and put the bag back between all of them. Severus just shook his head and huffed a laugh as he laid down on his back. The next movie was starting, another Muggle film, and more lights were being turned off.

"Merlin! Booger beans!" They heard Sirius shout and they laughed, especially Lucius, only to hear am I coming "Merlin's balls! Vomit beans!" Severus laughed and turned his head to see Remus laughing in earnest as the other two drowned down a large cup of pumpkin juice

"Disgusting things!" Sirius said as he made a gagging face.

"Sev, how will you see if you're upside down to the screen?" Remus asked and he muttered something incoherently. He turned his head towards Cissa and the woman mouthed to him to get her ass over to that man. Severus shook his head 'no' and Cissa put her legs out and kicked Severus in the shoulder with the ball of her foot.

Remus looked at Cissa curiously and she smiled in return as Severus sat back up and moved over to him.

"Hi," he said quietly and just stared at him.

"Hi..." he said confused.

Severus then turned and eyed Cissa as he took hold of Remus' hand and moved his arm around himself. Cissa was trying so hard not to grin,CSI she stole a kiss from Lucius instead, her husband returned eagerly while Severus was completely emotionless. Looking back at Remus he laid his head on his shoulder again and met his eyes. He had a slightly surprised look on his face, but was noticably trying to cover it up.

And they just sat there, staring at each other for what felt like hours, until Sirius said, "Wow... you two are very interesting." Remus and Severus both moved their eyes to each others lips at the same time and Sirius slapped his arm against the snagging pair beside him to get them to look up. "This is exciting," he whispered. Remus glanced over at them, then moved both his arms around Severus' waist and pulled hi, closer, turning back to watch the movie. Severus looked at Sirius, again emotionless, but accepting Remus' arms around him.

"Let him kiss you," Sirius mouthed and Severus' eyes widened, what the hell was wrong with Black? He quickly shook his head again, but Sirius nodded enthusiastically. Severus slowly wrapped his arms around the man and started using him as a pillow. His mind was racing and the look on his face made him seem a little lost. He just wanted to stay in his arms all night and he buried his face in his chest.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked and he slowly nodded against him.

Time passed again as they watched the mov and neither had moved.

"Come on," Remus started getting up and then grabbed his hand to pull him up with him. "Where are we goin'?" He asked sluggishly, he had obviously started to doze off snuggled up to him. He didn't answer and he looked to Sirius as he was led away.

Remus held his hand and led him to a dark hallway. Albus watched them walk out the room and said to himself, "That... that's too comfortable now." But his eyes twinkling, he shrugged and turned back to the person beside him "It's about time don't you think, Minnie?" Minerva gave a small smile "Yes, I'd say so."

Hand and hand Remus and Severus walked down halls and around corners. He was so distracted from the hand holding that it took him a moment to realize they stopped walking.

"What's with you tonight?" Remus asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've seemed like you're lost and you're being very cozy," a side smirk appeared on his face as he said the last part.

Thank Merlin the hallway was too dark for him to see hi, blush, Severus thought to himself. He stepped closer to him and Severus unconsciously took a step back, his back softly hitting the wall behind him. He noticed his eyes now had a predatory glint in them and his breathing quickened. His hand was suddenly on his waist and his mouth dropped open.

"Sev..." his other hand was now under her chin, fingers playing on her jaw, "have you developed some feelings for me?" Severus said nothing but was almost panting from the sudden arousal he felt. "I think you should answer me, Sev," he urged.

Severus slightly nodded and quickly swallowed before darting his tongue out to wet his lips. "That's what I thought," his hand moved under his hoodie and felt his smooth skin. He was getting distracted by his touch and had to close his eyes for a moment to gain back focus.

When he opened them again his eyes were focussed on his mouth and he started shaking with nerves. Remus looked back at his eyes. "It's okay, Sev," his hand held his cheek, "don't be scared." he lowered his lips to his and kissed him softly. It lasted no more than a few seconds before he pulled away.

Remus wanted more though. Severus' hand shot up to his face and pulled him back down to kiss him more thoroughly. He held back a moan as he pushed him more into the wall and bit his bottom lip. His hands were now grabbing at his waist, trying to bring him even closer to him, but he pulled away again and rested his forehead against his.

"We should get back to the war room," he kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'd like to continue this another time though."

"Okay," Severus murmured shyly.

They started walking back and Remus still had his hand around his waist under his hoodie, leaving his skin tingly.

When Sirius saw them, he raised an eybrow at their closeness. They both had small smiles on their faces and when they got to their blanket Severus snatched the bag of beans and then sat between Remus' legs, his back to his chest, and his arms slid around his waist. Severus popped some of the candy in his mouth and settled against him, sighing contently, before offering him some which Remus took with a smile.

"Well, I'm just gonna guess what happened with you two," Lucius chuckled and threw a blanket at them. Remus covered both of them then kissed Severus' temple. "Looks like the movie's almost over," he closed his eyes and snuggled against him, "I'm going to sleep."

"Sweet dreams, Sev."

When Lucius knew Sev was asleep he said, "I need you to take care of him..." Lucius said seriously and Remus nodded, but he continued "be a grateful wolf and thank Albus too..." Remus let out a laugh, "Goodnight, Lucius." He made sure his Sev was in a comfortable position before allowing himself to fall asleep with him in his arms.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hermione shook her head, and smiled "you two are the cheesiest couple I know of..." Then they both laughed; "I won't be denying that to you, but if you breathed a word of it to another being, I'll deny it till I die." Severus laughed and so did Hermione.

Hogwarts:

Remus, Harry, Sirius and Ron sat side by side at the Great Hall as they dug heartily into their lunches.

"so tell me, what's Severus like at home?" Harry asked taking another bite of his lunch. Remus drank a sip of his juice and smiled at him; "he is so nowhere near the Severus you see here..." Sirius' eyes grew wide with curiosity "do tell..." And they all laughed like teenage boys; "don't tell him I told you though, he's just going to deny this..."

He started and they continued to giggle like little girls "okay..." Ron promised and Remus continued with a smile "Sev...he cooks a lot at home... And during this whole ordeal I have seen him so domesticated; like he doesn't like to stop and just do nothing. He... Does great laundry..." Remus said "No Way!" Sirius quizzed him "yes he does! He does laundry like a woman would.. It's always so soft and he uses a different fabric softener which I think makes it softer..."

The three giggled again "he also keeps all of his clothing all ironed down, his closet is so organized; shirts, shoes, robes pants, undershirt...all lined up neatly... And you won't believe he arranged mine too!" Remus said and they all tried not to laugh hard; "he even has a method on how to make the bed." They high five each other and laughed "does he have any quirks at all?" Harry asked some more; "oh yeah, he has a LOT of quirks... Like for some reason he doesn't want to go barefoot around the house; it's either he always has socks on, or with slippers. And because of me, I think...but although I know, he just doesn't want to admit it to me.. He sleeps only in his boxers, but I know he used to sleep in less..." Ron laughed "how'd you say so?" Remus took another bite of his food and swallowed quickly "well for one... He used to toss and turn for a couple of days before really settling in, and kept pulling on his boxers...so I knew... And, he sleeps like the dead almost." They laughed as they continued chatting out of the great hall and into the teacher's common room.

Back at the apothecary...

The two of them continued on well on their little lunch break. And when time came for them to come home; Severus was not actually surprised to see Remus waiting for him, leaning casually on a tree across the street; "hey..." He greeted with a smile

"hey sweetie..." He said enveloping him in a big hug and kissing his temple; "how are you?" Severus asked as he buried his face into his chest; "I'm fine... And you?" He asked "better..." Remus said with a big smile "...now that you're here..." From somewhere far they heard a chorus of "cheesy!" And they looked to see Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione cheering on them. Remus tilted his head as Severus buried his face on his chest; "how about a night out? My treat...after all it is Friday..." Severus looked up at him; "no, way!" He said pounding into his chest "yes, way..." He smiled "Harry call Padfoot, we're going out tonight... And maybe the others too"

They went out on another hole in the wall gastro pub which had very good food in muggle London, one where Remus used to frequent before.

Remus ordered 6 pints of bottomless beer 3 deep dish pizzas; plain cheese, pepperoni, and meat lovers delight and a cole of more, and they must say they really had a good time. Severus wasn't afraid anymore to be judged; so like an open book he showed himself to them the way Remus sees him, and Remus was very happy to see that.

Afterwards, they went to a karaoke club where they sang the night away; they were surprised to learn that he could actually sing; they ordered shots of vodka martini, cosmos, beer, scotch everything; "wow!" Neville commented "you really know how to keep your liquor down mate!" He said to Severus, who was downing yet another pint of beer; and belching a little "excuse me..." He said patting his belly "I think I've had one too many of those..." Lucius could only shake his head and offered for a cheers to his empty glass against his half filled glass. It was a fun night, it was nice to go out with good company namely, the Weasley's minus Molly and Percy, The father-son Malfoy tandem, The Golden Trio, the two Marauders, Neville and of course Severus.

They reached home past midnight, but wouldn't have it any other way, they had fun with friends, and was happy that they had one another. And them being together, of all knew they that this was finally for keeps. They settled down in bed after changing into their Jammie's and snuggling down together. Severus snuggled closer into Remus' embrace and kissed his neck. "Remy ?" He asked "yes babe?" He said hugging him closer; he looked up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek; "thank you so much for today..."

He smiled and kissed his forehead tenderly; "you do not need to thank me baby, I'd do anything for you...anything." Severus buried deeper on his chest and peppered his face with small kisses; "you are the best boyfriend ever..." Severus said kissing him again. He smiled and hugged him tightly "for you, I will be anything and everything... Does that and good?" He asked "hmmm..." Severus hummed in reply "sounds really good wolf..." He said just above a whisper as sleep drew him in "goodnight bae ..." Remus whispered into his ear and kissed his temple "goodnight bae..." He said with a small smile on his face as he settled himself to sleep. A few minutes later after being lulled into his soft breathing, Remus soon followed into dreamland, happy that his last thoughts for the night was that this was for keeps.


	14. Chapter 14: "Still Falling"

Severus likes to think that sometimes their relationship is like spinning and falling then getting right back up again. The spinning that causes confusion and dizziness and the occasional nausea. The falling, so deep and way too fast. The falling that you think is so wrong, but it feels so right. The getting back up, trying to convince yourself that you have not fallen and you were never even spinning in the first place. Getting back up has always been the hardest part of their relationship. When you get back up, you might expect to still feel symptoms of spinning, but she feels the fall. Severus remembers the exact moment that it happened and how it happened. And then he's falling again, falling without even realizing it. His heart rate picking up and his cheeks burning. He's convinced himself that he won't fall again, but it's already happened by the time that he's convinced. He never knows when the falling stops and the spinning begins again, but it doesn't matter, because the spinning never lasts for long.

Now here he is, falling harder than ever before. Remus' lips are attacking his, all of his emotions being poured into one kiss. His teeth are grabbing his bottom lip, causing Severus to whimper. He's opening his mouth, allowing him entrance. He's running his hands down his body, hooking his fingers on the waistband of his robe. Now he's untying his robe, pushing it off of his shoulders, his hands moving back down to his waist. He's pushing him back up against the Wall and Severus' not sure that he'll ever be able to get back up again. He's already fallen too hard.

He's running his hands through his hair now, pulling a little bit too hard when his fingers get tangled in his hair. He's moaning softly into his mouth, his hands gripping at the lapels of his coat, pulling him closer. He's pushing him back towards the bedroom door a gentle growl being emitted from him when he hits the cold wood.

He's pulling away from the kiss now, his forehead resting on his, his breath coming out uneven. He's mumbling questions filled with anxiety and laced with fear. His hands are untangling themselves from his hair and resting on his neck, his fingers gently rubbing the back of his neck. Severus is silencing his questions with small, comforting kisses, letting him know that everything is going to be okay. He's grinning sheepishly then, his hands moving down to his shoulders. His lips touch his gently, allowing him to feel a sense of comfort and a softness that he's never expected from him before.

The kiss is getting less chaste now, the chasteness being replaced by a deep intimacy. He's pushing him away from the landing, slowly opening it, then, guiding him to the bedroom. Their clothes are being scattered across the corridors, robes, shirts, and waistcoats, their hands roaming new untouched territory on the other's body. They're stumbling into the bedroom, falling onto the bed and dissolving into a mess of giggles and laughter.

He's resting his forehead on his, trying to get his laughter under control. Remus' giggling and placing his hands on his cheek, kissing him over and over. And now Severus' laughing as he fumbles to kick off his shoes. Severus' flipping him over so he's on top, nuzzling his neck, trying to suppress his giggles. He's enveloping him in his arms, his laughter subsiding, a silly grin finding its way onto his face. He kisses the top of his head and moves his hands down to his waist, flipping him back over again.

Now he's looking up at him and pouting, his hands planted firmly on his torso. Then he's laughing again, kissing his nose and whispering apologies. He's smiling now, his hands moving down his chest, his slender fingers hooking onto his waistband. And then his laughter stops abruptly, his face being taken over by a look of arousal.

And now here he is falling, even though he's sure that he can't fall any deeper. And he's now quite sure, but he thinks that he can feel him falling too. Severus slides his hands towards the centre of his trousers and unbuttons them slowly. His hands slide up his torso and he feels his hands twitch slightly on his hips. Severus gently kisses his collar bones, his hands venturing down his body.

Now he's unzipping his trousers, pulling them off, laughing when they get stuck halfway. He's laughing along with him, telling him not to laugh. He finishes taking off his trousers and kisses his lips gently. Severus starts to pull away, but now he's grabbing his wrists and pinning him down, planting his lips on his and kissing him hungrily. He's grinding his hips into his, his hands letting go of his wrists and encasing his face.

Severus puts his hands on his chest and pushes him lightly. He pulls away and growls quietly. And that's when he knows. Severus knows that he's fallen so deep that there's no getting up. He feels the sensation of spinning and falling all at once, but he feels no uncertainty or fear. Severus looks into his eyes, trying to find that same feeling in his eyes, and somewhere in a distant part of his eyes, hidden away very well by a fog of lust, is that feeling. And now there's fear in his eyes. Severus' stopped making moves. He's scared that he's regretting everything that's just happened. He's scared that he's going to push him away and pretend like this never happened.

"Sevvie? Luv?" He asks, his voice filled with a hidden sadness.

'I love you,' Severus whispers.

Remus' eyes widen and his hands move down to his neck, his thumbs absentmindedly stroking the skin there. He stares at him for a second, a sparkle in his eyes.

'I love you too, Severus Snape.' He whispers.

And now he's kissing him hungrily, his hands trailing down his body, grabbing onto his boxers and tugging. He's swatting his hand away and mumbling,'Too much clothing. Take it off.' His cheeks turn a rosy pink as he quickly lets go of his boxers and grabs the hem of her nightshirt. He's roughly pulling it over his head and throwing it onto the floor. Now he's pulling on Remus' clothes taking it off quickly and throwing it on the floor.

He's looking down at him, his eyes filled with awe and lust. He's quickly taking off his remaining clothes , then what was left of Severus' . He plants his mouth on her his and sucks roughly. Now he's crying out, his hands grabbing onto his sides, his nails digging into his back. He's trailing kisses down his body, stopping when he gets to his belly button. He's looking up at him, his eyes asking for permission. He's nodding slightly, but then pulling him up. Now she can feel his arousal pushing up against him.

'Remy...' He whispers, the word just barely coming out.

'Sevvie.' He breathes.

And with that, he's lowering himself into his, his hands planting themselves on the bed beside him. He fills him up, slowly...He's moving slowly and swiftly, being as delicate as possible. He's moving her hips in tune with his now, her hands bunching up handfuls of sheets. He's burying his face into his neck, whimpering and nuzzling his neck, his thrusts becoming faster. He's curling up into him, biting down into his shoulder to try and suppress the noises he's making.

And then his thrusts stop and he's moving his head away from his neck so he can look at him. And then he's laughing and nuzzling his neck again, whispering 'I love you' over and over. He's moving back from his shoulder and kissing his ear, giggling and whispering 'I love you too' each time he takes a ragged breath out.

Then he's biting his collarbone and sucking. Now he's thrusting again, starting slowly then going as fast as he can, using all of his might. He's trying to meet his thrusts and moaning in ecstasy. Then he's arching his back, throwing his head back and now he's laughing and moaning at the same time. Then he's changing his angle and it all becomes just a bit too much for him.

 

Now he's seeing stars and crying out, he was going to cum soon if Remus keeps his ministration on his hard dick. He could feel his balls tightening just as Remus rolled them in his hands. He's shouting his name now, his breath becoming ragged. He's nuzzling his nose into his neck and whimpering, his arms enveloping his own frame. His own thick essence shooting out and dribbling on his lover's loving hands. He's mumbling something into his neck and peppering him with kisses. He could feel him leave a love mark on his neck as his climax came in hot jets, he could feel him, fill him up with his warmth and he suddenly felt...complete. Then he was relaxing, wrapping his arms around him and smiling contently. He's falling to his side, placing a kiss on his temple.

Then, in the blink of an eye, he's fallen asleep and he's intertwining their legs. Now he's falling asleep in his arms, a smile finding it's way onto his face. And here they are, both of them falling deeper than they've fallen before. Except, this time they aren't scared to fall, because they know that they have each other to catch them. This time, they aren't scared because they know that the other is falling with them. This time they aren't scared of falling because they have each other, and they couldn't be happier.


	15. Chapter 15: Stray Heart

It was in the middle of December, Remus and Severus were attending the annual Yule Ball. They were happy to see that Severus was looking a lot better, his Slytherins immediately ran to him the moment they saw him. Remus loved that Severus was a lot more open now, and that he was letting everybody see the real him.

It had been almost a year since Severus had the incident, and they started building a life, they've talked about family, and they wanted to build one of their own. They loved every minute of it. Remus couldn't think of a time that he'd been happier.

It was about half way through the party, and Remus and Severus were sitting at a table with some of their friends. 

After a few glasses of wine, some good food and a fee dances with Severus, Remus excused himself.

As Severus watched him walk away, he thought to himself, something is off about him today. But he just ignored that niggling feeling and turned back to his friends.

Remus walked to the back of the great hall where Sirius and a few others met up with him as they prepared for the last few little details with the...surprise.

Remus changed into his old Auror uniform, the one he used to wear before he started teaching. He was clad in all black, with silver that resembled the muggle period soldiers, then he donned on his Auror outer robes that were cut prim and proper, like how a knight would wear his coat, his Order of Merlin First Class pinned on his chest to finish the look.

Remus had always wanted to settle down, have a family, a few kids, but then life got in the way, he got bitten and turned, then there was the first war, after that ended, he got shunned and almost became an outcast just because he was a dark creature, something that he couldn't help... Then there was the second war, and again life as always got in the way.

...But then there's Severus. His Severus.

It had been almost three years since the war ended, and Severus turned his world upside down. He thought back to the first night they made love. It was indescribable to him.

Still gazing into the mirror, Remus recalled that night vividly...

It was shortly after the war, the Aurors, a few Order members were still purging some loose death eaters with the aid of Severus and Lucius, the ay had been long and tedious. And for Remus, unforgettable.

After he knew what side Severus really was on, he made a vow to himself that he would...befriend the man, after all he's done so much for them, but did he receive anything? No, he didn't. And besides, he always did like Severus, if he were being honest, ever since they were at school; life was his only obstacle for perusing him, but not this time.

Severus came to him after Remus took a powerful Sectumsempra for him earlier that day. One of the death eaters made an attempt to kill him or at least cut him and failed miserably.

After the incident, he was attempting to clean and change the bandage on his arm when he quietly entered his bedroom.

Nothing was said...

Severus removed his hands and took over re-bandaging his stitches. Remus couldn't keep his eyes off him. The way the moonlight hit him was breath-taking...

He was the definition of Beauty.

Finished with the dressing, he looked up at him. At that moment he knew he saw the real Severus Snape, the man who was so often misunderstood. And the man that was staring at him now, happened to be the man he loved so dearly; Remus made up his mind. He has to know.

Remus cupped his cheek softly with his hand as his lips met his.

The warmth of his lips, his soft skin, his mind, and his soul were all his; As he was all his.

The kiss became more and more passionate until they both ended up under the covers in each other's arms.

His hands were everywhere on his magnificent form, wanting to explore all of him. As he gave in to his moment of ecstasy, He came soon after and moaned his name surrendering his soul to him. "Sevvie...." They made love many times into the early morning hours.

As he fell asleep on his chest, feeling his warmth around him, Severus kissed him and said," I love you, Remy..."

His heart swelled. "I love you Sevvie, more than I am capable of expressing."

That night was not just about release, but a joining of two souls together, forever as one.

"Are you ready Moony?" Uttered Sirius, standing in front of the closed door behind him.

Bringing him back to reality, Remus cleared his throat and shook his head looking at him through the mirror,"Ready as I will ever be, my friend."

Remus turned around and faced Sirius and gave his best "winning" smirk. Sirius saw right through it.

Remus realizing this, turned back to the mirror one more time, seeing both of their reflections. He glanced at the floor and back up to their reflections.

Remus closed his eyes for a moment and let out a breath before he spoke reassuring himself.

"He's worth it. He is everything to me."

Putting a reassuring hand on his right shoulder, "I know. I see the way you both look at one another.I think you found your soul mate Moony, if it's not too bold to say?" asked Sirius

Remus nodded and turned to fully face the mirror at an attempt for final inspection of his uniform.

Remus re-adjusted his robes. "But now the question is, does he feel the same as well?" he said with a bit of worry.

Walking back to the door, Sirius held the door open for Remus. "I guess you will find out." Sirius said smirking at him.

As Remus walked out into the hallway towards the entrance of the party Sirius said "You will do fine Remus, just be yourself." Remus smiled nervously acknowledging him and nodded in agreement.

As Remus approached the entrance, he noticed some of the guests, and few students stopping and looking at him with warm whispering to others to look wondering what might happen.

He smiled but continued on to the task at hand.

Just as he reached the door, Sirius stopped him. "Wait here until I open the door."

 

One the other side of the door, Severus was still at the table becoming more anxious.

He wasn't listening to her friend's conversations any longer. He hoped Remus was alright, it wasn't like him to just be...gone.

Panning the ballroom, he saw people chatting at tables across the floor, others were on the dance floor having a great time.

When he glanced over at the door, his eyes met with Sirius' . She gave him a questioning/worried look.

As if he read his mind, Sirius winked at him signaling everything was fine.

He mouthed to him, 'Merry Christmas'. He then turned to open the doors.

 

Waiting on the other side of the door, Remus overheard a female students say to another, " There's just something about a man in uniform.."

Remus smirked and shook his head. That is the one thing Remus never understood about women...all too good because he didn't fancy women, or any man for that matter. Severus was the only one he wanted.

'What makes them go crazy whenever they see a man in uniform?'

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the doors opened and his question was answered.

Severus' reaction was priceless. He was shocked and beginning to smile, as he entered the ballroom. He was nearly on the verge of tears. Forever burned into his memory.

Severus didn't realize he was standing until he began walking quickly towards Remus. As soon as he reached him, he wrapped his arms around him begging for tears not to flow down his cheeks. As Remus moved them further way from the doorway into the ballroom, party goers stopped to see what was going on. They we now alone in the middle of the dance floor with crowd that started to form around them.

By now, Harry was already at the music booth requesting the song Remus wanted to play. Filius nodded and began to play it.

"Say people come, they say people go... This particular diamond, is extra special..." As the song continued...

Remus released Severus just enough to look at her as he held her hands in his.

"Severus, for years I have been Remus Lupin, 'the Marauder', 'the Auror', 'the defense professor' 'the blood thirsty monster...' I've seen people shake with fear at the very sight of me. Some treat me as an outcast afraid of what I might do. Other women just saw Remus, the poor, yet trying man, they lead me to bed but only because of pity. I thought for the longest time that I would never find the love I've craved since the loss of my family.....I even gave up; but then...you came. After the war you came, and you changed the game"

'It's now or never,' Remus thought.

"You tried to push me away, drive me away even... But I kept going back, and I thought you'd never crack, you'd never let me in, and I still wanted to be with you, and all I could ever do since then was think of you. There was nothing I could do without thinking of you. It was hard to try and let you go. I figured if I tried to fight my feelings and your person it would be enough to diminish those feelings. It wasn't. My feelings for you just deepened and I knew then that I was forever under your spell."

The crowd began to fade away into the background for them. Remus' face was within inches of his as he continued...

"When we look at each other, We could see the real us. I could see you, snd you could see the real Remus Lupin, just as I could see the real Severus Snape. You see the man that is before you. The man that you have come to know, the man that once wore this uniform. And I could see the real you. The real Severus Snape, the brilliant potions master, the hero, the Potions Professor. No matter what was said about you and me, we looked right through all of that and captured every essence of me...this is the real Remus you cry out for in your moment of such ecstasy. And you're the person I call for every time I reach that same nirvana. I know there is not another person on this earth who knows me like you do, who loves me inside and out like you. There is no one who was ever capable of capturing my heart and soul as you have..."

Pausing, Remus took a moment to gauge his reaction; he was entranced. He had prepared himself for this moment for a long time. He looked down at their hands then back up into his eyes as they started to fill with tears, understanding everything he was saying.

"Now I would like to fore-fill a promise I made as the child of the moon, if you will permit me?" Remus asked, as he smiled at him.

Severus nodded his head, Unable to find his voice.

"I love you Severus, I can promise you I will love you, protect you, and cherish you like no other man can. Will you do me the honor..."

Remus paused and slowly got down on one knee while holding his left hand in his right.

The crowd full of her friends waited with anticipation.

Remus looked up at him holding up a small box with a ring.

"Will you marry me, Sevvie? " Remus asked

The crowd started to get loud only to be hushed back down...

Severus let the tears flow as his right hand came up to brush the stray tear (the bat of the dungeons crying, who would've thought?) as he smiled with excitement.

"I love you, Remy. Yes!...Yes I will ! "

The crowd went crazy and started cheering and whistling.

At that, Severus bent down and cupped Remus' face with his free hand and kissed him passionately. Remus kissed him back with the same passion, then gently broke the kiss to place the ring on his finger. The most beautiful diamond he had ever seen. He wished more than anything that Lily was there, but he knew she was watching over him...over them now. The image of that made her forget his sorrow as a smile spread over his face.

After Remus stood looking handsome as ever, he embraced his new fiancé and gave him a quick kiss once more. He pulled away and glanced over at Sirius, who was whooping with joy and clapping, and whistling along with the crowd. Lucius turned and gave a 'thumbs up' to the photographer he hired specifically for the engagement.

Remus just shook his head in amusement and looked back at Severus. He smiled up at him and cupped his face in his hands as he wrapped his arms around his waist holding his hips. They began to dance with the other couples around them.

Sirius watched Remus and Severus wrapped up in each other on the dance floor as they began their new lives together.

He's couldn't wait for them to start a new chapter in their lives as Mr. and Mr. Lupin-Snape or Snape-Lupin... He wasn't sure.


	16. Chapter 16: "Everglow"

He stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his bow tie. The easy tasked deemed difficult with shaking hands. He was so nervous. In a few minutes he would stand at the altar and watch the man he loves walk down the aisle. And not just walk down the aisle, but walk down the aisle to marry him.

What if he changes his mind? He thinks. What if he's not ready? He swallowed hard.

Remus looked dashing in his brown three piece tweed suit ensemble, that matches well with his Crimson tie and white shirt. His robes were a pristine Gryffindor Red with gold piping. Looking at himself, he could only hope Severus would approve.

"Moony." Sirius said peering into the room. "It's time."

He adjusted his cuff links and straightened his jacket. He took a deep breath and a smile crept across his lips.

-

He stood in his formal dress robes; underneath he was wearing a charcoal grey suit; his silver waistcoat matches well with his silver tie. His robes were forest green with silver piping that matched with the ribbon that kept his hair tied in a noble way, all in all he looked dashingly handsome. Nervously adjusting his hair, making sure everything is in place. He looked at his reflection in the mirror-he hoped Remus would approve.

"Severus, luv...," Molly Weasley said as she stepped into the room. "Are you ready?" Severus turned nervously towards her.

"Molly, I-"

"Do you love him?" She interrupted. For a moment Severus just stood there confused. Then he saw look in her eyes and it made him realize that the answer to that question was the only thing that mattered right now.

"I do." He smiled and his knees stopped shaking. Molly smiled and took Severus' hands and kissed him on the forehead.

"Come on dear, it's time." Severus took a deep breath and while wearing a smile, he stepped out into the hallway.

-

He felt like he was standing there for days. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours. He anxiously fidgeted with his hands and stepped back and forth where he stood. He was standing before hundreds of their closest friends, all with their eyes on him. He gritted his teeth and stopped when he heard the doors open in the back. And there she was. Everyone stood as he stepped into the isle.

"There he is." He whispered. He no longer felt the nerves tense in his chest, now it was all loose in his stomach. "Has my heart loved til now," he whispered to himself. His smile wasn't ear to ear but his eyes were shining like the brightest star, there was a faint flush to his cheek showing his happiness, and Remus could feel his heart pounding like mad.

"He's... He looks dashing, Moony." Sirius said leaning to him.

"So beautiful." He whispered. The moment he lifted his head and their eyes met, it was as if everything else in the world just seized to exist. There was only him. There were no people in the audience, no one standing behind him, not a single soul besides his own. His onyx eyes were glistening, shining like a diamond under the sun. He bit his lip as he stepped up the few stairs to meet him; he took his hand and kissed his knuckles. This is it.

"Forswear it sight," He spoke quietly and they once again met each other's eyes. "For I've never seen true beauty til this night." He smiled sincerely and they took each other's hands.

"May everyone please be seated, the ceremony is about to begin." Albus spoke and there was a roar as everyone found there seats. "We are gathered here today to join together two people who have seemed to overcome just about everything the world has thrown at them. Overwhelming the odds and most certainly- breaking the boundaries. Knowing both of them personally, I have never known a more perfect pair."

He stepped back and gave a slight nod to Severus, giving him the floor to begin with his vows. Severus nodded in affirmation, took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"Remy, I have to admit- I never thought I'd be standing here. I guess there just aren't explanations for the most incredible things that happen to us. But I suppose it always had to come to this. And standing here now; there's no place I'd rather be. You have completely turned my life inside out, but if you hadn't- this, you, me; none of it would even exist. And as crazy as it all may be, as much as its cost the both of us, I couldn't imagine it any other way. You were always there for me, even when I didn't want you to be. I've yelled at you, I've sent you away, I've tried to get rid of so many times- but I just couldn't let go. As if beauty had fallen in love with the beast. And after all that's happened, all that we've been through, all I can say is I can't wait to see what kind of trouble we get ourselves into next. You're my partner in crime, my best friend....and together we make a great time. Thank you, for everything, I don't know what I do without you, and I don't even want to imagine a world without you in it. I promise I will always love you, and I will always come back. You're my home. My madness and my hero. You're my sin eater.... And I thank Merlin for you every day." He wiped the tears from his eyes and he let a few fell to the floor. Everyone was silent, except for the few sniffles coming from the ladies, Minerva, Pomona, and Molly to name a few.

"Remus..." Albus said signaling that he could now read his vows. Remus nodded his head, sucked back his tears and cleared his throat. Immediately a smile cracked across his lips.

"Sevie..." He tilted his head. "I'm a great deal of things. But all that I am, today, I would not be without you. You've given me the light I needed to see through the darkness. You've given me something to live for again. You've given me a place to call home... a reason to laugh; smile. A reason to come back. You are very simply the only reason I need." He paused. Never have I thought would my dreams ever come true. My dreams to marry, raise a family, and find love always looked so distant and so out of reach. Life and two wars seems too much... It is too much, but I've been able to overcome it because you were there...with me. No matter how much you push me away, drive me away, I just kept holding on. You're my everything. My life, my heart, my soul, you have saved me countless times. You had always been my beacon of light, and I want to be yours too. I love you Severus Snape with all of my heart, with all of who I am, werewolf and wizard. I'm not letting go. I never did, and I wouldn't now." Tears fell for, both their faces, and even the guests were crying. Both Lucius and Sirius were trying so hard not to let people see them crying but is failing miserably. Hagrid though was not making any cover-ups and was obviously crying.

The rings are brought out and given to both of them. Remus' eyes flickered as he looks at the gold band in his palm.

Severus takes Remus' hand.

"We can do this," he said sliding the ring onto his finger. He takes his hand.

"You and I." He finishes as he places the ring onto his finger.

"Together."

"Together."

After the vows comes the bonding. Albus did the bonding, after he had chanted the spell and they have drunk the bonding wine, they felt the magic that bound them, their wrists burned and a bonding tattoo appeared, they could feel the blood rushing and their hearts besting simultaneously, finally, they were one.

During the reception, the crowd was simply to die for. They watched and cheered as the groom and groom dance. Remus had picked out the song especially for them; he knew Severus loved the song, and somehow it also took a special place in his heart hearing the words being sung. (MUGGLE MUSIC PLAYER BROUGHT BY HARRY AND HERMIONE) Slowly, he took his hand in his, and held him close to him as they swayed to the music, softly he sang to his ear:

Oh they say people come  
They say people go  
This particular diamond was extra special  
And though you might be gone  
And the world may not know  
Still I see you celestial

Like a lion you ran  
A goddess you rolled  
Like an eagle you circled  
In perfect purple  
So how come things move on  
How come cars don't slow  
When it feels like the end of my world?  
When I should but I can't let you go?

But when I'm cold, cold  
When I'm cold, cold  
There's a light that you give me  
When I'm in shadow  
There's a feeling within me, an everglow

Remus' voice was thick with emotion as he sung to his ear, and he feels exactly the same; and if not even stronger. He thought so that the words were made for them. They had been through so much, and there was no greater dream that they shared than to be able to spend their whole lives together, and right now, it was coming alive. Their dream was coming alive and they couldn't be happier.  
Remus placed a kiss on his temple, and he leaned even closer to him and his warmth and love as he continued to serenade him with the tune of his heart. 

*Like brothers in blood  
Sisters who ride  
Yeah, we swore on that night  
We'd be friends 'til we died  
But the changing of winds  
And the way waters flow  
Life as short as the falling of snow  
And now I'm gonna miss you, I know

But when I'm cold, cold  
In water rolled, salt  
And I know that you're with me  
And the way you will show  
And you're with me wherever I go  
'Cause you give me this feeling, this everglow

What I wouldn't give for just a moment to hold  
Yeah, I live for this feeling, this everglow

So if you love someone, you should let them know  
Oh, the light that you left me will everglow

Remus pulled away, and kissed his lovely groom; "I've been rehearsing for this moment all my life... So please luv don't ever act surprise if I do get carried away..." he said with a lovely smile, which made him smile as well. He dropped hid hand and pulled him close holding him by the waist, slowly he wrapped his hands around his neck and their foreheads softly collided against each other "please say you'll always look at me this way, like on this day..." he said just above a whisper. He pulled him closer and kissed him with all the pent up passion inside of him "always, Remy... Always..." he smiled before once again pulling away and kissing his forehead; "I'll always love you Mr. Snape-Lupin..." He smiled in return and cupped his cheek; "and I you, Mr. Lupin-Snape."

"together..." he whispered.  
"always..." He echoed.


	17. Chapter 17: Red Robin

"Daddy... pssst... daddy." A little hand reached up and poked a sleeping Remus. "Daddy."

"Mmm," Remus pulled away from his husband and flipped onto his back. Turning to see what had the audacity to wake him up from a very real and very steamy dream, his agitation immediately quelled when he saw two blue eyes staring back at him, just barely able to peak over the edge of the bed.

"Daddy, I's scared," the little girl whispered.

"Of what, sweetpea?"

"The thunder. It loud."

"It is rather loud, isn't it?" Remus asked as if seriously pondering her statement."

"Can I sleep with you and Papa pwease?" A sweet smile formed over Remus Lupin-Snape's face as he realized, not for the first time, that he had finally met the only person in the world who had him further wrapped around her finger than Severus did, their first little treasure, their 5 year old Maeve Severine Lupin-Snape.

"Of course, baby." Placing his hands under the little girl's arms he lifted her onto his and Severus' king sized bed, allowing her to snuggle into his side. They laid there for a long time and every time that the thunder rolled through the house he could feel his daughter tremble. "Do you want to go get some milk to try and help you sleep better?"

The little girl nodded and Remus climbed out of bed, picking his five year old daughter up in his arms. Sitting her on the counter, Remus pulled away to go get them a glass of milk to share. Ever like her Papa, Remus noticed that her eyes squinted in suspicion of him as he returned with a glass of milk in one hand and his other behind his back.

"Daddy, what do you have behind your back?"

"You see, thunder likes to come around and scare little girls out of their beds at night but he forgets one thing."

"What's that?" she asked, her eyes full of wonder as she stared at her father, one of her Heros.

"That all daddies know how to keep their little girls from getting scared. You simply give them a cookie." He pulled out two cookies from behind his back. "You eat this cookie and you'll feel all better."

"Rewey, daddy?"

"Really." He crossed his heart and chuckled as she took the cookie from him and dipped it into the milk before taking a bite.

"Mmm. I already feel better daddy!" The little girl almost shouted.

"Shhhh, sweetpea, Papa's don't understand this rule like daddies do, you don't want Papa to wake up and take it from you." The little girl's eyes grew and she covered her mouth, looking to the kitchen door to make sure that her Papa wasn't there.

When they had both finished their cookies and drank their milk, Remus once again picked up his daughter and they began their trek back up the wooden staircase. As the little girl realized that he was walking towards her room, she tightened her arms and legs around him. "Can I still sleep with you, daddy, pwetty pwease?"

Remus sighed as if he were being asked to make some giant sacrifice, jokingly of course. "If you must."

"I must."

Once again, Remus laughed at his daughter and began taking her to his and Severus' room. Crawling into bed, he felt Severus shift, but she did not wake. Remus laid his daughter on his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight daddy, I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetpea. Sweet dreams." He uttered these words, despite the fact that he could tell that she was already asleep. Remus allowed the last words she had spoken to flow around in his mind on repeat and his heart swelled with the thought of his family safe with him.

A few more minutes later, it was then Severus who felt something dipping on the bed; it was their 4 year old boy Remus Sebastian "Sebbie" Lupin-Snape who came as a "anniversary surprise" for Remus, (Remus was overjoyed to learn that his Sev was again pregnant with his pup... Another addition to there little family) and he wouldn't have it any other way. Severus slowly turns to see Sebbie crawling under the blankets so he was in the middle situated between his parents and his older sister, and Severus opens his arms for him; "mmmhmm... Bed bug" 

"Papa, I sleep with you Daddy and Maeve..." he whispered snuggling deeper "thunder loud...I scared..." Severus kissed his head and hugged him tight "it's okay, munchkin, Papa is here...the thunder won't get you... Daddy will make sure it won't get you, and so will Papa..." He said ruffling his hair; "goodnight Papa, I love you..." Sebbie whispered; and Severus smiled "I love you too munchkin, sweet dreams..." Severus whispered despite the fact that he knows he's already asleep. He let his heart soar at the thought that his dreams had come true, finally. A man he loves, and who loves him too; and children. He was finally a Dad...or in this case Papa.

Sebbie snuggles into his father and both fall back to sleep but only after Remus' arm fall on the three of them; he blinked some more of the sleep away from his eyes to register the situation; now, both Maeve and Sebbie were on their bed as Remus cuddles them. Having their children safely in his arms makes him even happier but also being wrapped up in Remus' arms made him feel even more safe knowing that his family was safe and sound.

Not an hour or so later, another roll of thunder cracked and lightning illuminated their room; and not a minute later two more set of scampering feet came crawling into their bed; "papa, papa..." a little girl shook her arm while "daddy, daddy..." a little boy pulled at Remus. Severus' eyes open only to see their 3 year old fraternal twins, baby girl Saoirse Remy Lupin-Snape or just "Remy" and her twin brother Severus Reinhardt Lupin-Snape or just "Rain" sitting atop their duvet eyes wide with fear from the thunder; "we sleep with you..." Rain said tears pooling in his big onyx eyes. "we scared thunder..." came Remy's little plead as her blue eyes start to mist up; Severus groans and sits up in bed careful not to make too much noise so to wake up the two older ones. "Luv...wake up..." He said shaking Remus who just groaned "Remy, wake up..." He shook him a little harder and raised his voice minutely. "what??" came Remus' sleepy reply; "what's wrong-..." but he cut himself off seeing his children in their bed; he looked over sleepily to his husband and groaned; "we need a bigger bed..." Remus whined before repositioning themselves in order for them to fit all together "this bed is King Size honey..." Severus replied shuffling the pillows for them; "then we'll get the Ultimate KING size one..." Remus said with a small smile on his face.

A few minutes later, in between their parents the children slept peacefully away from the wrath of the thunder and lightning. With Maeve beside Remus, and on Severus' side was Sebbie, and in the middle of them all was the twins Remy and Rain

Remus looked at his family; smiling slightly as sleep overtook him; "goodnight my angels...sweet dreams" Remus uttered, despite the fact that he could tell they were already asleep. Remus allowed himself and these words to flow inside his mind on repeat and his heart swelled with the thrill knowing that he was blessed to have a family.


End file.
